Slayers: Blood
by Officially Retired
Summary: Something's rotten in Saillune and Xelloss is sent in to investigate it. TRAD and XelFi parings... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers... _**

* * *

**Welcome one and all to Nicci's Halloween special. Those of you who have been here a while know I've written a horror novel so think of this as a chocolate-covered sample. Happy-ish Ending, romantic entanglements, oh hell, let's stop dancing around it and call it a thriller! **

**There! That sums it up.**

**This story is really about Xelloss. Other characters have main parts but really, this story is about him as any good Halloween story should be. Afterall, he is the monster!**

**If you don't like Xelloss, run away now, before he hears you say as much.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Nicci Rockdad**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_An Unlikely Curse…_

* * *

The woods were dark and deep, the aroma of wet moss permeating them. A soft mist hung off the ground, causing the many moss covered rocks to glint and glitter up at the duo mischievously. 

The taller was blond, with pleasant blue eyes the color of a clear summer sky, the shorter had a long fiery mane, and a glinting ruby gaze to match.

They were of course, one Lina Inverse, and her protector Gourry Gabriev.

"It's pretty quiet here, isn't it, Lina?" He whispered, drawing his sword on instinct.

Lina's eyes glinted as she surveyed their surroundings suspiciously. "A little too quiet, huh Gourry?"

Gourry grinned playing along with the familiar game as he too took in their surroundings. "Almost as though there's something scarier in this forest than you, eh Lina?"

Lina twitched but kept her grin pleasant. "Or perhaps someone who thinks so, anyway."

"Come on out!" She called into the woods. "I know you're out there and I'm getting tired of waiting."

No answer, no birds, no insects, no wind, nothing.

Lina smiled coolly, raising her hands daintily. "Well then I guess we'll have to do this my way..."

"**BOMB DIEM WING!!!**" She declared, blowing out rows upon rows of trees before her path.

"Hm..." She stated with a small smirk, eying the clearing and turning to the right. "Nothing there. How about..."

"**MEGA BRAND!!!**" She bellowed, dropping to a knee and slamming her palm on the earth, the unseen transfer of magic rearranging the terrain as it took off into the woods.

The trees cracked and split to either side of their new-found divide. Gourry watched patiently, a small smile on his face.

"Oh?" Lina asked, her smirk widening as their quarry was still hidden. "Really? So, you're sure you don't want to come out then?"

She pivoted to her right in a blur, diving down, her hands at the ready. "**BRAVE HOWL!!!**"

The land before her stretched out as a river of lava and she grinned, pleased with herself.

"Last chance." She stated calmly, turning right and looking long and hard into the remaining woods as she raised her hands.

The woods remained silent and she smirked, giving an easy shrug. "Well then, your funeral."

"**BURST RONDO!!!**" She cried, a series of fireballs eliminating the remaining cover.

Gourry readied his sword and Lina grinned coolly.

Her plan was flawless. To one side there was a river of lava and to the other no where to hide, and their back was secure.

The trees were ablaze and yet there came no cries from within, Lina swallowed nervously. She'd never admit it but the stillness of this place was starting to get to her.

It just wasn't natural...

"Where is she?" Gourry asked, eying the open clearing perplexed. "We left her nowhere to run..."

And in that instant Lina knew exactly where she had gone.

"Gourry!" She cried in horror, lifting her hands. "Beneath you!"

A hand shot out of the dirt and Gourry leapt back, swinging the blade of his sword down at it even in his retreat. "Not today, Lady!"

Lina smirked; he looked like such a stud fighting, if the world only knew.

Then the hand caught the blade, its grip surprisingly strong despite the blood now trailing down the arm.

Gourry gave a startled cry; people didn't really go around grabbing his sword all that much, and swung it upwards, bringing the forest witch with it.

"**FIREBALL!!!**" Lina yelled, taking advantage of the bizarre situation as always.

The witch screamed and released the sword, falling to ground. Gourry watched in stunned horror as she proceeded to beat the fire off of herself.

"Curse you, Lina Inverse!" She hissed, raising her muddy face and baring her ancient gaze into Lina's cool ruby one. "I'll see that your body becomes food for this forest. A fitting punishment for destroying my home."

"All you had to do was come out, Yucinda." Lina replied with a hard smirk, holding her hands up. "Now quit your yakking and give me your best shot."

Yucinda snarled and raised her hands muttering darkly. "**DARK MIST!**"

Lina swore bitterly as the air grew dense, taking on an enchanted purple hue, Yucinda and Gourry both fading from her sights.

"We're not afraid, are we, Yucinda?" She called mockingly into the darkness, willing the witch to give away her position.

A snarl of "**BEPHIS BRING**" was the response and Lina groaned inwardly as the ground imploded beneath her feet, allowing her top fall into the same tunnel Yucinda had burrowed to try and get the grab on Gourry.

"**RAYWING!!!**" She declared in irritation, floating back up top in a hurry.

As she expected Yucinda had taken the opportunity to dispel her cover and try and take out Gourry.

"Not so fast, Yucinda!" Lina growled, irritated at being pushed aside like that. "This fight is between..."

Yucinda turned on her and cut into her rant with a hiss of. "**RAZA CLOVER!**"

Lina gave a startled yelp and used her wind bubble to propel herself into the trees, giving her a head start as the floating lights followed her menacingly, and fast.

She hopped upward, from branch to branch, each time one dodging for her and firing into the branch with an array of sparks.

Once she reached the top of the tree she cut the spell, using sheer gravity to outrun the last of them.

As she fell to the ground, she rolled quickly, the last one hitting the spot where she'd just been and she heaved a relieved sigh.

"**Van Rail**!" Yucinda hissed and Lina froze, afraid she'd been caught off guard. Her heart dropped when she heard the stunned cry of Gourry instead.

She sat up quickly and saw the wretched ice-web form out of nowhere, holding him in place.

"Gourry..." She whispered, rising to her feet as Yucinda relieved him of his sword.

Lina had bought him that sword... Yucinda was going down...

She lifted her hands in rage and then...

"**VAIS FLARE!!!**" Yucinda cried, whirling on her with a fearsome grin. "Got you, Lina Inverse!"

Lina stared at it in irritated horror for a moment before dodging the massive explosion, singing her hair and cape as she threw herself to the side.

"Alright." She muttered, touching her fists together and closing her eyes in concentration. "If it's and explosion she wants..."

"Lina..." Gourry croaked, he and Yucinda having caught some of the blast themselves. "Remember... we only get paid if she's alive..."

Lina growled, closing her eyes tighter as she muttered under her breath. "Fine, I'll tone it down, but not by much... **_Lord of Darkness of the four worlds, grant me all the power you possess..._**"

Yucinda's eyes narrowed into slits and she pulled a dagger from her pocket, muttering an enchantment under her breath and kissing its hilt to seal it.

"What did you do?" Gourry asked in horror and Yucinda smirked.

"You'll see." She whispered, holding it ready.

Lina opened her eyes with a smirk. "This was the first spell I ever saw used with these talismans, I hope you appreciate it."

Yucinda smirked coolly, actually, giving the curse she had prepared, she did actually...

"**BURST...**" Lina began and the dagger was out of Yucinda's hands in an instant.

"**BOMB!!!**" She declared and Yucinda threw her hands to her face in horror.

"Oh _no_!" She cried. "What have I done?"

"Huh? What do you..." Lina began, before letting out a pained cry as the dagger slammed into the talisman on her right wrist, penetrating her wrist along with it.

Yucinda smirked with cold horror. "The curse I just cast is designed to double the power of a spell and send it back at its caster, but with a BLAST BOMB..."

Lina met her horrified gaze, holding her bleeding wrist in terror. "Why, that will turn this whole place into one smoking crater!"

The magic streamed out and in, ready to connect and Lina threw herself in front of Gourry with mixed screams of. "**RAYWING! BOMB DIEM WING! RAYWING!!!**"

The twin explosions incinerated Yucinda and rushed hungrily at the pair.

Lina turned into Gourry's chest, praying her shield would hold.

She had set up a wind shield, to protect them along with a powerful wind blast contained in another wind shield, it was the best she could do... however...

"Gourry." She whispered as he held her in his arms, both of their eyes wide in fright. "If we don't make it through this..."

"Yeah, Lina?" He asked softly, gazing down at her gently, the fear still evident in his blue gaze.

Just then the flames were finally pushed back and Lina breathed a sigh of relief, pulling herself away. "Nevermind. We're good."

With a hurl of effort she pushed the wind shield wider, until it broke, the BOMB DIEM WING contained inside blowing the fire away from them.

"Not for nothing, Lina." Gourry stated surveying their decimated surroundings. "But you need a magic-off spell or something."

Lina grinned eying her lava moat, forest fire, and newly forged catacombs with appreciation. "Maybe so, Gourry. Still... not bad, right?"

"Tell me, Lina..." He muttered, kicking over a pile of ash. "How are we supposed to get paid now, they wanted her alive, remember?"

"Hey!" Lina yelled in defense, holding up a fist to make her point. "Its all her fault that she went and got herself blown up! I expected her to from a counter attack and then I was going to put her to sleep as she prepared it, but _no_! Why is it witches always have to curse you?"

Gourry smiled softly, unnerved by her rant as usual.

"Your arm, Lina." He stated, noticing the blood and ripping off a piece of his shirt. "How deep is it?"

"Ah, it's barely a scratch..." She replied, waving him away and he narrowed his brows incredulously.

"Lina." He stated warningly. "The dagger is still sticking out of your wrist, let me see it."

Lina sighed, cracking a smile despite herself and offering him her arm. "Fine. But be gentle, it hurts enough already."

"I though you said it was barely a scratch." He chided and she glared at him, pulling back out of his grip.

"Well if you're going to be glib." She muttered and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said and she sighed, offering it back.

"Hey Lina... What's glib mean?"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"What are we doing here, Lina?" Gourry asked, looking up the shop before them. 

"We need money, right?" Lina asked cheerfully and Gourry nodded, he was with her so far...

"Well, what good are talismans of the Four Worlds if only three of them are in working order?" She asked calmly.

"Um..." He replied, thinking hard, math had never been his strong suit. "Three quarters?"

Lina backhanded him hard, wincing as it reverberated through her bandaged wrist, which of course only made her feel bad about it; which in turn only made her more irritated...

"No use at all." She muttered, pulling open the door. "Now come on."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Prince Dade was a dashing man, tall and handsome with pale skin and dark hair. A nice strong chin and well defined brow. He ruled one of the most Peaceful Kingdoms his side of the Desert of Destruction, and as such one the wealthiest. He was a fine catch for any princess, but Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune wasn't quite like other princesses. 

They both wanted this treaty to go through, that he knew, but her heart wasn't in it. Prince Dade had the love of princesses everywhere; however, if he couldn't win the heart of his own future wife, it was all meaningless.

He sighed nervously as his carriage trotted on, eying the gifts he'd brought.

Gold, perfume, personalized paintings, and statues of the finest Orihalcon.

As he looked at it he knew immediately that she wouldn't like it. Amelia was a pure girl, such material possessions had no effect on her. She needed something, rustic, something that would mean something to a people-princess like her.

"Stop the cart!" He declared and the cart stopped with a graceful sway, his footman stepping down and opening his door.

"Looks like rain, Your Majesty." He stated calmly, holding out an umbrella. "Shall I escort you?"

"Please." He replied, pulling his jacket closer to himself for warmth, the fall breeze nipping at his face. It was so much colder on this side of the Desert. "I need to find a _personal_ gift for my princess."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He replied, with a swift bow as they turned and headed down the street. "Where?"

Dade glanced around the square and noticed an odd couple exiting a shop, the younger red-haired maiden holding a large bag of money and grinning with glee.

"There." He replied pointing at the shop. "Whatever they traded must be something indeed if a dingy shop like this paid them so well."

The door chimed open and old, tried eyes watched them enter. They were so very different than his last customers. He could tell by their attire that it was time to make back all that money he'd just doled out, and then some.

"What can I do for ya, My Lords?" He asked wheezeily and Dade put on his most formal smile.

"I wish to see what it is those two just sold you." He replied loftily. "If it's to my liking, I shall be quite interested."

"I hear ya, I hear ya.' He replied amiably, pulling it out of his secret compartment under the counter and spreading them out on the glass display case. "Real fine taste you have there, My Lord. This is worth more than all me haul."

Dade smiled coolly, familiar with the bargaining style of these sorts. "Oh? And why is that?"

"This is the rarest stone known to man." He whispered, leaning in conspiratorially. "And since one of them is broken, I got it for practically a steal!"

Now Dade understood. If what the man was saying was true, and he could easily tell that one of them was smashed beyond repair, then this was exactly what he was looking for.

"I see." He stated softly, smiling wide. "I only need two of them. The collar guard and the other wrist guard if you'd be so kind. It's an engagement thing"

"Oh I see! Well, they weren't a package deal, anyway." He replied with an easy shrug, wrapping the pair up and a silken kerchief. "Although, a man in my profession would be remiss if I didn't charge you for one. Especially given the special occasion."

Dade smirked coolly. Oh yes, he more than familiar with this man's kind. "Tell you what, just charge me what you paid that couple, plus an extra two hundred gold, what do you say?"

The shop owner grinned toothily, handing him the silken bundle and offering his hand.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Amelia stared at her reflection, fiddling with the talisman on her neck as she held back the tears. 

At least it reminded her of Miss Lina.

She wished she was here now; then everything would be fine.

_Yes, if only Miss Lina were here..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

_Curse you... Lina Inverse..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

**And so it begins. I hope you enjoyed the intro, I should warn you the next chapter just dives right into it.**

**See you guys on Friday for Chapter Two...**


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers... _**

* * *

**Thank you Cyberimp6, Flam3gurl, Raywing, and Scarletstar20, for your kind words.**

**You know how I feel. **

**Wouldn't the rest of you like to? Well too bad...**

**Cover Page up on my myspace, LINK on my profile page.**

**Welcome Back...**

**- Nicci Rockdad**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Three Week's Later…_

* * *

Xelloss entered the shop calmly, gently turning the sign from declaring OPEN, in proud gold print, to CLOSED with speed only he possessed. 

Xelloss was a monster.

_The_ monster as far as most dragons and the few humans who had seen him and lived to tell of it were concerned.

He smiled softly, drumming his fingers on his staff merrily as he waited for his presence to be noticed.

He was feeling far more than just merry mind you, for today, he was here to what a monster such as him did best.

Hunt, and kill.

The old shopkeeper turned around and jumped with a start.

"Oy!" He cried, holding his chest with a wince. "I didn't hear you come in. You gave me a death of a scare young man."

Xelloss beamed at him cheerily, rubbing the back of his head in mock apology. "Oh dear. So very sorry about that. Sneaking up on people is a specialty of mine, I'm afraid."

"That's an odd thing to specialize in." The shopkeeper muttered darkly, pulling himself up straight as he eyed the man's strange but expensive garb. _Another noble? Heh... Must be my getting lucky in my old age…_

"So what can I get for ya today, My Lord?" He asked, grinning toothily. "Gems? Curses? We have practically everything a dashing Nobleman such as yourself could ever need."

Xelloss smirked coolly, he very much doubted that.

However, he was certain now that the old fool did have what he had come for.

"Oh?" Xelloss replied easily, arching his brows with a grin. "Well it just so happens that I was informed that you have come into possession of some very rare talismans."

The shopkeeper narrowed his gaze, his smirk widening. "That I do. Ones that are made of demon's blood, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Those are the ones." Xelloss agreed amiably, drumming his fingers on his staff, his grin widening. "May I see them?"

He gave a grin and a nod, ducking down and gathering them from his secret compartment. "I should warn you though, My Lord. Some other Lords were here earlier this month and they purchased the other two..."

He looked up at those closed lids cautiously, as they seemed to examine the two remaining talismans displayed on the cloth. He licked his lips nervously as they lingered even longer on the broken one, before whipping up to meet him.

"Hmm..." Xelloss commented lightly. "That's a shame."

The shopkeeper couldn't figure out why this guy kept his eyes closed like that, it was starting to make him more nervous by the second.

He needed to hurry this up, and now.

"I'll ask six-hundred gold. No more, no less, My Lord." He spoke up quickly, wrapping them back up as he did so. "That's the best deal you're gonna get in these parts."

Xelloss smiled coolly, opening his eyes, reveling in the horrified gasp the shopkeeper made.

"Oh dear..." He murmured as he faded away, his voice still in the room with the terrified shop owner. "I'm afraid, old man; we have a difference in currency..."

"You see..." He spoke up from behind him. "With your kind, I deal only in blood."

The old man gasped, but before he could move any further he let out a cry, blood spurting from his mouth with a gurgling cough.

Xelloss smirked calmly, pulling his hand out of the old mans back and reforming it, not a drop of blood on him as his prey fell to the floor in agony.

"You know the worst part about that wound." Xelloss stated causally, releasing his eyes for the time being. "Is that it's nearly a clean cut, through and through. Painful yes, but not lethal… not for a few more hours anyway."

The shop keeper let out a gurgled response and Xelloss smiled calmly, ignoring it entirely as he went on. "You see, I really do need those other two talismans, and unfortunately, I don't really have a lot of time. So, tell me where they are, and I can make sure you don't either."

He opened his eyes once more, foreign amethyst shard boring down into terrified hazel.

"So? What do you say?"

The shopkeeper swallowed, and replied with a forced whisper. "He... he said... he need... needed them..."

The old man let out a cry of agony, each word and breath torture on the hole beneath his rib cage.

Xelloss' smile never shifted but those eyes sparkled even more.

"An engagement!" He snarled, just to be out and done with it. "He said he needed them for..."

He was cut off in a startled cry, as Xelloss stabbed him through once more, a far greater wound this time.

That was all he needed to know. There was only one "Lady's" hand chaos would put those into, thank L-Sama she couldn't use them.

Smiling and humming a happy tune, he exited the blood soaked shop, and as an after thought turned the sign back to OPEN.

It would be far more amusing that way, although he doubted the next customers in could appreciate his humor.

Awe, he had time, he'd stay and watch from that cafe across the street.

Yes, some tea sounded rather nice.

* * *

O O O

* * *

To the unwitting eye, the Saillune streets appeared completely normal, but Xelloss knew better. 

They were just subtle changes, little quirks here and there, but they were evidence that something was rotten in the city of Saillune.

Something, which by the looks of it, must have been festering for a while.

Normally this would be something Xelloss and his Mistress would have loved to see happen to the Holy City, but there was one thing that troubled Xelloss more than anything else.

They had killed the ice cream shop.

Oh sure, mazoku everywhere would laugh at him for that but there was one thing this screamed rather loudly in his mind.

The children here weren't children anymore… and that troubled him very much.

Something evil had crept its way into Saillune, and if it wasn't him, he couldn't say that he liked that.

No, he couldn't say he liked that at all.

"It tastes strange, doesn't it?" A cool voice spoke up calmly. "Like aged asiago, or buttermilk."

Xelloss smiled cheerfully turning to face the familiar voice. "Yes. Something like that, I suppose."

"Dira." He greeted the elder appearing one.

She gave a light bow, her ankle-length periwinkle hair brushing the ground, her matching eyes and kimono unflinching.

"Dara." He greeted the childish one.

Dara giggled and gave a curtsy with her matching garment, her short, periwinkle hair and eyes bounding with her smile.

"Dira!" She cried, tugging on her partner's hair. "I miss the ice cream shop."

Dira smiled coolly, ruffling her partner's hair but never taking her eyes off Xelloss. "I bet the Beastmaster here does too. Don't you Xelloss?"

Xelloss smiled in amusement. "Oh the familiarity is fine for today, Dara. And yes, no where else had soft-serve quite like it, world renown, you know?"

Dara giggled happily. "Master Xelloss is always so funny, isn't he?"

Dira smiled loftily. "Painfully."

"Why thank you, Dara." Xelloss stated happily, kneeling down to meet her level. "So tell me, why are you and Miss Dira here?"

Dara grinned, and looked up at Dara who smiled tightly as Xelloss rose back to his feet.

"To make sure your love for your little toys doesn't effect your judgment again." Dira replied calmly.

"Lord Beastmaster didn't think it would." Dara explained happily. "But Dolphin-sama did, so she sent us. She figured since you liked us you wouldn't kill us right away."

Xelloss smiled at that. "Oh? So I like you, do I?"

Dira met his gaze calmly, images of their past flashing across his memory, all evoked by that one look.

"You did." She stated casually. "Until you found more exotic robes to chase."

Xelloss gave a shrug. "I like to play games, humans are better at accommodating my needs."

Dira said nothing to this and Xelloss smiled back at her silence, not bothering to elaborate.

"I want ice cream." Dara pouted, tugging on Dira's hair. "Can we go over to Zephelia real fast? They have good ice cream too."

Dira tore her periwinkle gaze from those closed lids and smiled down at her partner.

"You're right, let's give Xelloss a chance to end this himself, then we can all go home."

"Good luck, Master Xelloss!" Dara cried, holding Dira's hand as they faded away, waving happily with the other.

"Thank you, Dara." He replied easily, waving back and opening his eyes to meet Dira's now expressionless gaze. "Be seeing you, Dira."

Then they were gone, and he was alone once more.

He closed his eyes tiredly. This was worse than he'd feared. Luckily, it was only Amelia's welfare he had to be concerned with, and to be quite honest, as long as nothing could be traced back to him, he wasn't all that concerned.

_What do I want to be here today, a solider or a noble?_ He asked himself calmly, eyeing the palace before him, it gates bizarrely closed to the public, not that that was a problem for him._ Which has higher ranking in this new Saillune, should I be seen?_

The gate before him gave a great groan and it began to rise, a quick look beyond the bars told him why.

It was Amelia... but like the rest of Saillune, she'd changed.

Soft, and willowy. Red painted lips and a long black gown that laced up her neck. Soft black slippers on her feet and one red talisman, clasped threateningly to her neck.

All thoughts of this being a simple mission vanished from his mind.

"Why, Master Xelloss." Amelia spoke up a pleased tone, stopping before him and looking up at him calmly. "How good to see you again."

The tone and confidence were polite yet foreign. Just like the city it was barely noticeable, except in her soft voice, he could hear the death of the child that had once been there.

It wasn't maturity, it was something else, and it appeared to an epidemic.

"Miss Amelia." He replied tactfully, giving a small bow, her tone all but demanding it. "It is good to see you again as well."

"I see you have one of the talismans, I gave Miss Lina." He stated casually, as though just making conversation. "Have you seen Miss Lina recently, then?"

"No." She replied, shaking her ebony locks gracefully, a hint of sadness creeping into that strange tone. "Not for sometime now, and I have news to share with her."

"Oh?" Xelloss asked in feigned curiosity.

"I am getting married." She replied pleasantly. "Very soon, actually."

"Congratulations." He replied easily, motioning towards the castle. "Say, why don't I come in a meet your fiancé and we'll see what we can do about finding Miss Lina, together?"

Amelia smiled cryptically. "Oh. No need to worry about that. I have reason to believe that she'll find her way here soon enough."

Xelloss tilted his head, masking his worry with bemusement. "Oh? How so, Miss Amelia?"

Amelia smiled peacefully. "Oh, that's nothing for _you_ to worry about, Mr. Xelloss. Why don't you stay with us until she arrives though? We can catch up on old times."

Xelloss grinned, rubbing the back of his head with mock nervousness. "Oh? Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Not at all." She replied, turning and leading the way, her walk matching her tone. "You can join Lord Dade and myself for dinner tonight. I've told him all about you."

She turned back to appraise him calmly, the wind blowing her words to him.

"He's been dying to meet you... _all_ of you."

* * *

O O O

* * *

**Now presenting: Evil Amelia and the Dolphin sisters… first time in Technicolor. **

**Still with me?**

**See you on Monday then.**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers... _**

* * *

**Alright. We're at Chapter Three, so if you're still with me after Amelia's little change, Xelloss' bit of fun and the intro of Dira and Dara, then your with me with me all the way...**

* * *

_**As such, I can drop this act and be me again! (nn)**_

_**Yea. Here's Filia and Zel's intro! Enjoy!**_

_**- Nicci Rockdad**_

* * *

_**Special Thank's Too:**_

**Story Weaver1: _You're on to me, aren't ya?! Heh, good. I'm glad you like the OPEN sign, I grinned when I did it. (nn)_**

**cyberimp6: _Hee, thankies! I already responded to you, but thanks again for your complements on my buildup! (n-)_**

**kazster: _And it jumps again here, I'm afraid. But don't worry, I gotta a plan! (n-)_**

**_Thanks so much you guys!_**

**_Now let's do this..._**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Traces…_

* * *

_Filia blinked open her crystal blue orbs, taking in the sights around her, vivid and clear._

_It was bright here, so very bright, her entire being felt aflame, and yet calm as though she was safe and warm._

_She felt like she was home..._

**_"Golden Dragon..." _**_A great masculine voice boomed.** "Why have you forsaken me?"**_

_Filia fell to her knees in realization, shock coursing through her veins like liquid ice. "Forgive me! Fire Dragon King, it is not you but my own that I have forsaken."_

**_"You were born to serve as a Priestess..." _**_The voice declared with calm authority.** "And now you are not. You are all that is left, will you still walk away?"**_

_She flinched. "I..."_

**_"Will you still abandon me?"_**

_Filia hung her head meekly. "No. For you, Fire Dragon King, I shall serve."_

**_"Then look on..." _**_He ordered as she raised her head.** "... and witness..."**_

* * *

O O O

* * *

**_...The light burns bright, beyond all night..._**

**_... For the night is wrought with blood and lust..._**

**_...The suffering of the wicked and the joy of the fooled..._**

**_... They shall join and be well met..._**

**_... But in the end only the wicked shall stand..._**

**_... For he is pure..._**

* * *

O O O

* * *

_The flames grew hotter on her face, the heat overwhelming and she let out a fearful gasp..._

And then she woke up, the birds singing in the new morning without a care in the world.

She gasped, sitting up and holding a hand to her chest, her heart beat coming faster than her breathless pants.

"A... a vision..." She breathed, her eyes wide as she stared stunned into the crisp morning. "I... he gave me a vision..."

And then she wept, collapsing into her covers and clutching her pillow in terror.

"A horrible, horrible vision." She sobbed, eying the sunlight streaking the floor in terror. "And it's already begun..."

Her heart sank like a stone in her chest and she sat up with a start.

Not only had it already begun, but she knew in that instant without a doubt where it had begun.

"I must go to Saillune..." She whispered, fear as she had never known creeping under her skin. "I have to warn them!"

_... Before it's too late..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

_It the was singing on the air that had led him here, back home to Saillune..._

_"Home?" Zelgadiss asked himself in confusion. "That's not my home, I have no home."_

_"You do now, Mr. Zelgadiss." A soft voice spoke up happily and he turned to meet his princess' gaze._

_She looked stunning; the few years had been more than kind. She had been transformed beyond a princess..._

_She was a queen..._

_"A... Amelia..." He breathed in awe. "My, how you've grown."_

_The Queen-Amelia giggled at his lingering stare, but did not blush as the old Amelia would have done._

_He smiled nervously and then cried out as he felt a burning sensation against his flesh._

_"Wha..." He asked in shock, pulling his canteen away from his waist in shock. _

_There was the bracelet Amelia had left him, cool and blue, not even warm to the touch and yet..._

_"It burned me..." He whispered in awe looking up to meet this new Queen-Amelia suspiciously. "Why?"_

_Amelia stared at it in confusion. "I don't know Mr. Zelgadiss, but here..."_

_She pulled one of Lina's talismans out of her pocket. He noticed immediately that it was broken. "I can give you this instead, it won't burn you Mr. Zelgadiss, see?"_

_She arched her neck gracefully, allowing him to see the other one fastened there and smiled at his confusion._

_"Come home, Mr. Zelgadiss." She whispered softly, locking his silted teal gaze with her soft blue one. "Come back home, to Saillune and all will be made clear..."_

_She met him face to face, leaning up to him and gently stroking the side of his face, causing him to swallow hard._

_"Come back home, and we can finally be together..." She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing gently on his lips, her own just mere inches away._

_He leaned in to meet the promise they offered and she smiled softly, her image fading away in a shimmer of red before their lips could meet. _

_"Come back home..." Her voice whispered longingly once more..._

And then he was awake, the crisp stars of early morning winking down on him and the desert beneath him.

He blinked once, recalling her image in his mind, the fire beside him still burning.

Idly he reached down to his canteen, needing to feel the bracelet there and the promise it still held.

It was gone.

He held his canteen in his hand for sometime, lying there and staring at the crackling flame.

"It wasn't a dream." He finally declared aloud, sitting up in concern and staring off at the sunrise, the way of Amelia. "I guess I have no choice then. I must return to Saillune..."

_... Home... _His mind whispered treacherously.

_...Amelia..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

"What do you mean you don't need any mazoku-exterminators?" Lina asked, slamming her hands down on the desk in exasperation, nodding to the holding wards behind her. "You have nearly twenty monsters bound back there!" 

The guardsman laughed. "Oh those? I see! You thought we might need help getting rid of 'em? Well that's mighty kind of you, but I'm afraid you're mistaken."

He nodded over to the seals. "Those wards were put up by the Saillune Crown-Princess herself. And she'll send for 'em any day now, until then, I'll gladly watch over them."

"Wha?" Lina asked staring at him as though he had two heads. "Amelia wanted you to hold them here, for her to pick up later?"

"Aye-yup." He agreed easily, smiling wide at them. "Any day now. You'll see."

Lina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine. Whatever. I guess I'll just go see her about getting a job then."

"Come on, Gourry." She declared, turning and heading out the door. "I guess we're heading to Saillune."

Gourry cast the wards one lat strangely thoughtful look and followed her out.

Lina sighed loudly, as they headed away from Atlas City and back to the road they'd come in from. "First all the Bandits run away from me to the other side of the Desert of Destruction..."

"Can't say that I blame them..." Gourry mused, loud enough for her to hear, smiling softly as he noted her twitch.

"And now!" She went on, clenching her fists. "Amelia's finally decided to go be a real heroine, and she's stealing all of our potential clients!"

"Why don't we just go chase those bandits over on the other side of the desert?" Gourry asked thoughtfully and Lina rolled her eyes, back-whacking him in the stomach.

"Because I _like_ it over here." Lina replied evenly. "So I'm staying _here_."

"Works for me." Gourry replied with a shrug, growing serious. "Although, didn't all that ward business seem a little out of character as far as Amelia's concerned?"

"Nah." Lina muttered, waving it away with a easy smirk. "Knowing, Amelia she probably just wants to torture them to death with speeches on kindness, hoping they'll recant their evil ways."

Gourry grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"Good old, Amelia."

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Well now that everyone's in, let's get them all to Saillune. (nn) Next Update on Wednesday! See ya!**_


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._****_  
_**

* * *

_**And now for another taste of what's going down in Saillune...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Special Thanks To: **_

**raywing:_ Hee! I'm glad i have you in suspense, I don't know how much help this chapter will be in answering your questions... in fact it might add more... (nn) You'll figure it out though, I know it.  
_**

**kazster: _No Zel in this chapter I'm afraid, but no worries, he'll be in the next one. Now you get a better look at the new Amelia... I hate doing this to her, originally this was going to happen to Naga, but this is just how it had to be. And Amelia only has it in the dream, but give her time... it was just a symbolism, I wasn't very clear on it though, cause Zel couldn't possibly know what we know. (n-) That should help with your deducting I believe.  
_**

**katanbuilder3:_ Yea! Cookies for the new fan! (nn)  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

_Sunset at Saillune…_

* * *

Lina frowned looking up at the closed gates before her, the light of the setting sun bathing them in a fiery glow, her face as well. 

"Okay, now I'm starting to get worried." Lina muttered, gripping the bars in her gloved hands, shaking on them in irritation.

"Oy! Amelia!" She yelled into the palace courtyard. "Let us in!"

"Why, Miss Lina!" A pleasant mocking voice spoke up from beside her, causing her to jump with a start. "So good to see you again, you're well I hope?"

"Oh, hey Xelloss." Gourry nodded by way of greeting; bemused as always by Lina's irritation.

"Xelloss!" She yelped, turning on the violet-haired mazoku in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

Xelloss smiled tightly. "Oh this and that. What brings you back to Saillune, Lina?"

Lina smirked calmly, crossing her arms. "Oh you didn't know, Xelloss? Amelia's started a mazoku-reform school or something. She's capturing them faster than I can get employed to ex... er... find em..."

Xelloss dropped his smile and then quickly flashed a larger one. "Oh? Well now I haven't noticed anything like that while I've been here..."

"Perhaps it is because you are looking in the wrong place as usual, Master Xelloss." A calm, fluid voice spoke up.

Lina and Gourry turned to face the taller robed mazoku, and her shorter almost child-like counter-part.

"Miss Lina, this is Dira." Xelloss stated, casually gesturing from the taller to the shorter. "And that is Dara..."

He paused to let Dara giggled and give a little curtsy before smiling widely at both duos. "And this is Lina, Lina Inverse."

He felt their apprehension and Lina's amusement and gave a dull motion to the swordsman at her side. "And this is Gourry."

Lina beamed at the mazoku pair. "Friends of Xelloss' eh? Well this should be interesting."

"I never said they were friends." Xelloss cut in calmly, mildly irritated.

"Whatever, just keep them away from Amelia, she'll just annoy them." Lina waved him off carelessly.

Gourry grinned. "Well any friends of Xelloss' are friends of mine."

Dira arched a brow and Dara giggled again, tugging on Dira's hair. "Oh! So we made new friends today! Yea!"

"I never said they were friends." Xelloss stated again.

"Miss Lina!" A soft, but apparently happy voice cut in, followed by the groaning of the gate. "You came!"

"Amelia!" Lina replied, embracing her in a warm hug, mildly taken back her appearance and... height... "You... wait you were expecting us?"

"Oh yes." Amelia replied happily, motioning them onward to the palace. "And I have so much to tell you."

Lina smiled tiredly, allowing Amelia to wrap an arm around her waist. "I can't wait."

"Hey!" She cut off, breaking away quickly with a stunned look. "Amelia, isn't that one of my talismans?"

"What this?" Amelia asked in confusion, fingering the talisman clasped at her throat. "It was a gift from my fiancé. Are yours missing Miss Lina?"

"No I sold...wait!" She stared at her friend in shock. "Your fiancé? You're getting married Amelia?"

Amelia nodded, pulling on a smile although her pain shone brightly in her eyes. "Yes. To Lord Dade, and quite soon, actually."

Lina blinked, looking away uncomfortably. "Oh... wow... um... does Zel know?"

Amelia smiled sadly, giving a little shrug. "He will soon enough. However, you're here now, and everything will be fine, just like always."

"A... Amelia..." Lina blushed.

Amelia smiled, leading them into the palace, the gates closing behind her with a large groan.

"Who are your friends, Mr. Xelloss?" She asked, without turning around. She fiddled idly with the talisman at her neck as she led them into the main hall.

Xelloss noted her odd behavior and smiled calmly, giving know note. "Why this is Dira, and Dara. And they _aren't_ my friends. They are here to keep an eye on me. Most unfortunate really…"

"What are friends for, eh, Xelloss'." Lina stated easily, grinning at the wary mazoku.

Dira smiled coolly. "Indeed. Excellent point she makes ne, Xelloss?"

"Oh, Master Xelloss will do for today, Miss Dira." He replied evenly, relieving his own irritation with her brief nervousness.

"Certainly, _Master_ Xelloss..." She replied calmly, emphasizing the title with a tight smile.

"Boy, Xelloss." Gourry stated cheerily. "You sure do bring interesting company with you."

"My sentiments exactly, Gourry." Lina agreed, running a hand through her fiery mane, turning back to Amelia. "So when do we get to meet this Prince Dade?"

"At dinner, of course." Amelia replied easily, stopping before a stairway. "Up here are the guest quarters. Please make yourself at home, my servants will come retrieve you for dinner."

"I have to go secure a shipment for the Harvest." She explained, apologetically.

"The Harvest?" Xelloss asked, narrowing his brows inquisitively. "I haven't heard of this Saillune tradition."

Amelia smiled, fiddling with her talisman. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Xelloss. It isn't for another fortnight or so. You'll all be expected to attend, I'm afraid..."

She looked nervously at Lina who blinked warily.

"I don't have to wear a dress, do I?" She asked apprehensively.

Amelia let out a soft laugh. "Still the same Miss Lina. No, that won't matter; just your attendance is required."

She headed down the hall, the dim lighting making her dark dress and hair appear even darker. "See you at dinner."

"Wow..." Lina murmured as she left. "She's really a princess now."

"Yeah." Gourry agreed with a quiet nod. " Erie, isn't it?"

Lina bit her lip, turning to Xelloss and his... _friends_. "So let me guess, this is about me pawning the tailsmans, isn't it?"

Xelloss smiled tightly, not taking his closed eyes off the now empty hall. "Well it was, but now... the situation seems to have grown more complicated. Personally, I blame you."

"Me?" Lina responded, pointing to herself in shock. "They were broken! And in case you haven't noticed honest work is in short supply these days."

"Besides." She muttered, crossing her arms and appraising him coolly. "I bought them from you fair and square."

Xelloss waved away her irritation casually. "Yes, but it's my head on the chopping block if they fall into the wrong hands. Luckily, Amelia is the last person on the planet I have to worry about handling them."

* * *

O O O

* * *

"How many in this shipment?" Dade asked, not looking up from his paperwork. Since Phil had fallen ill, it was stacking up… and right before the Harvest too. 

"Only seventeen." Amelia murmured sadly, brushing the hair out of her father's face.

If only he hadn't tried to remove her talisman. The look on his face still haunted her dreams, but that was a part of her old life...

"Are you sure they will join us?" Dade asked softly, approaching her side.

She smiled wistfully, looking back at him. "With both of us asking, how can they resist?"

He smiled softly, feeling the thrall of the power running through his veins, intertwining within the power in hers even now.

"How indeed…"

* * *

O O O

* * *

Dinner was different, although it went unnoticed by Lina and Gourry, who went about their normal dinning antics. 

Dira and Dara watched the fray in bewilderment. Humans were very strange sometimes, seemingly moreso based off how powerful they were.

Lina Inverse was very powerful... and also very strange.

The duo shared a look stating as much.

Xelloss however, watched Amelia... and with the same close-lidded observed this Lord Dade.

There was something off about the two of them... they tasted... strange...

Like honey that had been left out too long and was beginning to crystallize.

Dira and Dara didn't seem to notice, but he was sure in time, Lina would, and then...

Well they'd have to have a talk, he suspected.

Something had crept its way into Saillune, something new and unseemly.

_Something that tastes of aged asiago, buttermilk, and crystallized honey... something... something worse than me._

_How unfortunate..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Next update on Friday! Zel and Filia borrow the spotlight, but don't worry, Xelloss and Amelia will steal it back soon enough! (n-) See ya then!**  
_


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_It's Zel and Filia's scene, but Xelloss gets the last word._**

**_Oh and thank you _ntl-msh_! I'm glad you like it and it's great to have you as a fan! (nn)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_- Nicci_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_Along This Road…_

* * *

Filia sighed as she flew high over the Desert. She had missed flying. The peace, and at the same time, the rush of racing along between both land and stars. 

The sun was rising, warming the air and she let out a murmur of approval, taking a dip and warming her wings.

The fiery glow painted the path before her in gold and she dove lower, following the road of golden sand.

Above him Zelgadiss heard the sound of roaring wind, and looked up, sheltering his eyes as a shadow covered the sands around him.

"Filia?" He wondered aloud, taking in the sight of the majestic dragon above him.

Then he noted the pink bow on her tail and smirked. "Well now I'm certain it's Filia."

Filia spotted the stone statue appraising her from below and halted, immediately determining who it was.

Zelgadiss watched a she turned away and dove behind a large dune, a glow of light illuminating the sands around her landing, the dune hiding her form as she transformed.

He stared in awe as the golden light gathered together and flashed brightly as it collapsed together.

As an artist he couldn't help but be amazed. Dragons were so very different than other creatures. Perhaps it was that he didn't have their design in his makeup that made him feel this way.

Still, he preferred humanity.

Filia stepped out from behind the dune and Zelgadiss smiled politely. "Hello, Miss Filia. What brings you out here?"

Filia smiled back happily. "It's good to see you, Mr. Zelgadiss... as for what brings me out here..."

She sucked in her breath, looking off across the desert to Saillune. "I... I don't know. It's just that…"

She shook her head sadly, willing away the feelings trying to break free with the word of the vision roaring at her in her mind. "Well… Bad things are going to happen in Saillune, very bad things."

Zelgadiss followed her gaze, containing his own troubled thoughts as well. "I was afraid of that... Amelia... she visited me in a dream..."

Filia turned to him quickly, her face anxious. "She did? What did she say?"

Zelgadiss swallowed, shaking his head, his gaze still on the horizon. "Just that she wanted me to come..."

_... home... _His mind offered pressingly and he shook it off.

"To Saillune..." He forced on, turning away from the horizon to meet Filia's worried blue gaze. "She wanted me to come back to Saillune."

Filia bit her lip, gripping the hem of her cloak nervously. "Mr. Zelgadiss... I need to know everything that happened in that dream."

"Why?" Zelgadiss asked harshly, forcing it to appear as though he was suspicious, and not afraid. He was growing more so by the moment.

"Because..." Filia prompted, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to continue. "The Fire Dragon King came to me last night, in a vision. That is how I know terrible things are going to happen in Saillune."

"A Vision?" The chimera echoed, outwardly sounding incredulous as inwardly his chest felt as though it were collapsing. "But you gave up the Priesthood."

Filia looked at him, stricken.

"Yes... I did…" She whispered sadly, the memories of their past journey looking out at him in that gaze. "But now, I'm the only one left to hear His words."

The chimera's gaze softened, and he gave a slow nod. "Tell me what you saw..."

"_The light burns bright, beyond all night_..." Filia whispered softly, remembering the feel of the fire running through her veins. "_For the night is wrought with blood and lust..._"

Zelgadiss watched her face, the words painting images in his mind. Foggy images, yet somehow he knew they had already begun.

"_The suffering of the wicked and the joy of the fooled. They shall join and be well met..._" She turned her intent gaze on him, and for a sliver of a second, he could see the fire in her eyes. Ancient and powerful.

"_But in the end only the wicked shall stand..._" She concluded, turning away and growing pensive. "_For he is pure..._"

They stood there in silence for bit, the sun climbing higher into the morning sky as each one considered the meaning of the prophecy.

"Tell me what you dreamt." Filia finally asked, turning back to him urgently. "I need to know, it may be important. Afterall, the timing of meeting you this way..."

"Talismans..." Zelgadiss murmured thoughtfully, meeting her intent gaze calmly. "I'll choose to withhold the rest of the dream for now. However, Amelia had two of Lina's talismans and one of them was broken."

He shook his head wearily. "I... I'm just certain that it's connected, aren't you?"

He looked at her anxiously and she nodded, biting her lip.

"Yes..." She agreed slowly, perplexed. "But how? If you could tell me the rest of the..."

"No." He interrupted firmly, looking away coolly. "It's private... until it becomes relevant you have no need to know. Dreams are still only dreams afterall. Not prophecy."

Filia had no argument for this, he was right and so she let it go, following his gaze to the horizon.

"Shall we go together, than?" She asked quietly and he appraised her with a bemused smile.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" He asked dryly and Filia smiled with an easy chuckle.

"_I_ am a Golden Dragon, Mr. Zelgadiss." She replied with a little more bravado than necessary. "I could carry you to the ends of the earth if the occasion called for it."

"I'm certain it doesn't." He reasoned easily. "Just get us to Saillune, and we can walk."

He watched as she disappeared back behind her dune and his smile dropped, a foreign expression crossing his features.

_Yes, just get me home to Saillune..._ He called after her in his mind, this time not correcting himself, the look on his face deepening as she transformed in a flash of gold and fire.

With a majestic roar, she dove to meet him, tipping her on her right wing.

He caught the hand she was offering and flipped onto her back, his gaze never leaving the horizon.

_Home..._ He repeated inwardly, beginning to like the feel of it. _...to Saillune..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss stared at the deserted city streets; window shutters pulled shut across the town.

"So. Saillune sleeps in late, now." He mused aloud, eying the various CLOSED signs warily.

"Only after we take a late-night shipment, Mr. Xelloss." Amelia's soft voice cut in, and he turned to face her.

It crossed his mind that he hadn't really felt her approach, odd. Perhaps this city was unnerving him more than he'd thought.

For the first time all mission he was glad for Dira and Dara's presence here in this bizarre new Saillune.

"Oh?" He replied evenly, arching a brow and pulling on a deceiving grin. "And what sort of shipment comes at night, here in beautiful Saillune?"

Amelia smiled softly, shaking her head gently, her ebony lock swaying gracefully. It seemed all of her had begun to sway recently; it was really starting to annoy him.

"Not yet, Mr. Xelloss." She replied, motioning to the castle gates. "But soon enough. Come back to the castle, would you?"

She eyed him calmly, although he could see bemusement wanting to break into her gaze.

"I'd prefer not to run the risk of you awakening the my sleeping citizens."

He gave the near ghost town one more quick look over and smiled tightly, giving a little bow.

"After you, _Princess_..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Next chapter, the gangs all here. See you on Monday! (n-)**_


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now presenting Xelloss as the lead! (nn)_**

**_He certainly deserves it. (n-)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

_**raywing: Oh! It's not Dade's fault! And he lives for a bit more, I'm afraid... Hang in there.(nn) **_

_**Story Weaver1: Your right about Dira and Dara, I was making them Dolphin's version of ********Kanzeil** and _**__********Mazenda. I hope they are somewhat loveable. Designing an ex for Xelloss that wouldn't be hated was hard. I like her and I'm the XelFi fan so I hope you guys do too. I love Dara. Hee.****__**** And yes, poor Zel. He's quite smitten, ne? (n-)**

******__****Thanks for the love! (nn)**

******__****- Nicci**  


**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six **

_Welcome Home…_

* * *

Xelloss sat idly on one of the many balconies and stared out at the dead city as the day crept onward to high noon. 

"Look Dara..." A cool voice stated casually as its owner and her partner appeared behind him. He paid them no mind as always. "Xelloss is afraid."

"More like perturbed, really." He replied smoothly as she leaned over the railing to gaze up at him. "I have more questions than I'm used to. It's a tad unfortunate..."

"Oooh!" Dara giggled, wedging between them as they shared an amused smile. "Master Xelloss hates questions, doesn't he, Dira?"

"Master Xelloss hates anything he can't control." Dira responded dryly, crossing her arms and smirking at the mazoku. "Ne, Xelloss?"

Xelloss ignored this, his eyes catching on the horizon something even more unexpected, and yes… he hated anything he couldn't control...

Things like questions... and things like... _her_...

Dira stared at him affronted, furrowing her brow in irritation. "Xelloss, didn't you..."

"Well..." He murmured wanly, standing to his feet and cutting her off. "If it isn't Filia..."

"Filia?" Dira asked in confusion. "Who's Filia?"

"Oooh!" Dara giggled, tugging on Dira's hair and pointing over the railing. "Lookie! A Golden Dragon!"

"What?" Dira muttered, following her partner's gaze and noting the glint of gold on the horizon. "But why here? Just what_ is_ going on in this town?"

"Yare, yare." Xelloss sighed, running a hand through his violet tresses tiredly. "Well, Dira, Dara... I'm afraid you're services are no longer necessary here in Saillune. The game has changed, most unfortunate really. I didn't see this. Especially not this..."

Dira glared at him. "No way, Xelloss. A golden dragon's involved now as well. One you know by _name_, no less. There is no way we're leaving here."

"Um...Dira" Dara murmured nervously, tugging on her partner's hair.

"I wasn't aware that was a request." Xelloss replied, appraising her coolly, opening his eyes meaningfully. "Go home, or I'll kill you."

Dira swallowed, giving a nervous bow. "As you wish, Beastmaster."

The duo phased out leaving him alone on the balcony and he sighed tiredly, turning and appraising the familiar gold as she came in for a landing.

"So..." He murmured softly, noting her extra passenger. "Zelgadiss I understand, but what brings _you_ here to our lovely kingdom of Saillune, Filia?"

He closed his eyes with a smirk, mildly thankful for the distraction as she would provide.

She'd left him many unanswered questions as well, and even more irritating they were all self-reflective.

"I think I'll head down and meet them." He decided, cracking a smile and fading out. "It'll be interesting to see what Zelgadiss thinks of this new Amelia!"

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Look over there, my dearest..." Dade murmured quietly, pointing out the window to the approaching gold. "The last two of your friends have arrived... just as you said." 

"So the time has come..." She whispered sadly, noting the glint of sunlight against steel. _Mr. Zelgadiss..._

"How do you want to do this?" Dade asked, meeting her gaze and she shook her head with a saddened sway.

"As of this moment, my part has ended..." She replied, raising her arms and straightening his cloak. "You are now the Master of this castle; I am not strong enough to continue."

He gripped her wrists pointedly. "You'll still play your part. In this you have no choice."

Amelia smiled and let out a little giggle. "Of that you needn't worry, Lord Dade."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Outside the city gates, Filia flew in low, allowing Zelgadiss time to jump down. He let out a grunt of exertion, and landed with ease. 

Calmly, he turned away to give the dragon maiden some privacy as she let out a cry, transforming in a shower of gold.

She opened her eyes, smiling at his turned back, and then let out a stunned cry.

"Xelloss?" She yelped, blushing and then calming herself. "I mean... what are you doing here?"

Zelgadiss whirled around with a start. "Xelloss?"

Xelloss smiled easily, ignoring the chimera as he beamed at the gold. "Oh? You don't know? Something's going on in Saillune. I figured you knew that, being as your here and all."

"I... I had vision..." She confessed nervously, darting her eyes away, uncertain if she should continue.

Xelloss arched his brows, crossing his arms. "Oh? Did you now?"

He sighed tiredly. "So this is how it's going to be now, is it? Every mission I'm assigned to, your side is going go and fight dirty by assigning you to it as well. Lovely."

"Fight dirty? What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her gaze suspiciously. "And what sort of mission, Xelloss?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." He replied easily, turning his attention to Zelgadiss, and the conversation off of him. "So! Zelgadiss, how bout you what brings you here?"

It then suddenly occurred to him, that the chimera was beginning to taste funny. What _was_ going on with that? Very, very irritating, even moreso now that Filia was here...

Zelgadiss arched a brow, crossing his arms. "I'll share if you do, Xelloss."

"Oh." Xelloss pouted. "Well that's not fair. Fine I'll let it go, the princess is coming now anyway, and you don't want to miss this."

Filia stared at him perplexed, but he kept his closed gaze on the city gates.

Zelgadiss whirled around quickly, inwardly criticizing his eagerness.

He _had_ lost her bracelet afterall, although if it hadn't been a dream, he at least had a good excuse...

"Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia breathed merrily, holding up her skirts and running up to meet him, her eyes softly cutting through his fears.

Those eyes, he was certain could stare into them forever.

"You're finally here..."

She smiled, breaking away and turning to Filia. "And you too Miss Filia. I'm so happy."

"You were expecting us?" Filia asked, finding herself further perplexed. She snuck a look over at Xelloss, but his face remained that same smiling mask. Useless. Something, something was very wrong here, she just knew it.

"Oh, yes." She replied easily, turning towards the gates. "Miss Lina and the others are already inside, tonight is a very special night here in Saillune, I am pleased you can be here for it."

"Oh?" Xelloss spoke up, seizing the opportunity. "So then is it the night of the Harvest, Miss Amelia?"

Amelia smiled, and gave a soft nod locking her eyes onto the chimera's. "Yes. Tonight is the night of the Harvest."

Filia bit her lip, sneaking another look up at Xelloss. She was growing more worried by the moment.

Xelloss felt her probing gaze and smiled wider, determined to give away nothing. He had so few answers to give anyway. And now tonight was finally the night of this... Harvest... he was growing a bit worried himself.

Zelgadiss swallowed nervously, staring into those eyes feeling of peace and passion washing over him at the same time as they appraised him.

And in his mind they seemed to whisper ever so soft promises...

_"Welcome home, Mr. Zelgadiss..." They whispered softly. "Welcome home..."_

* * *

O O O

* * *

Dade smirked, watching his fiancée's work as she led them into courtyard. 

Calmly he turned away from the window, fiddling with the talisman on his wrist.

That mazoku still had the other two but it didn't matter, they were connected, he could feel their power breathing through him and his bride to be.

And tonight, after they absorbed the power released in the Harvest... well...

The Talismans would be pleased, and he could take their brothers by force if need be.

And then, when all were under his control... well...

That would be something, now wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

_**Whew! This was a long one, lots of XelFi suspense here, so enjoy!**_

_**- Nicci **_

* * *

_**Special Thanks Too: **_

_**Story Weaver1****: Mastermind is such a strong word, more like a bishop really, in the church of the tailsman! Don't worry, all will be clear in the end. Heh, I'm so glad to have you with me on this one. Xelloss is great, he says so! (n-)**_

_**Rêisi: thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you. You're awesome Rêisi! (nn)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The Harvest Begins…_

* * *

The dinning hall was oddly silent, save the constant scuffle for food between the ever ravenous Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. 

Xelloss sat quietly across from Filia watching her behind his close-lidded gaze. She seemed oblivious to his stare as she stared off into her own mind, he lips pursed in a worried frown.

He was beginning to grow bored, and the looks the chimera continued to sneak at the smiling princess sitting next to her smiling prince were not helping. It was all a bit sad really, and not in the fun way.

"So Amelia..." He stated, smile widening as he gained an audience. "When _is_ the wedding?"

Filia and Zelgadiss nearly choked, each looking quickly at Amelia, who tightened noticeably.

Lina swallowed slowly, pushing her plate away with a wary sigh. "Nice. Very tactful, Xelloss."

Xelloss smiled merrily, supporting a cheek with his gloved hand in bemusement. "Oh, I'm just curious Lina, and I didn't appear to be interrupting anyone so where's the lack of tact in that?"

Lina smirked, pouring herself some more juice, refusing to take the bait. "Touché, Xelloss. So Amelia..."

She turned her, and the rest of the table's attention to the princess. "When is the wedding? I have an invitation right?"

"Excuse me." Zelgadiss cut in quickly, looking at the princess in barely controlled shock. "But what wedding? Amelia you aren't..."

"My Amelia and I shall be wed in a little past a fortnight." Prince Dade cut in, drawing this conversation to a close as he met the chimera's stunned gaze. "The Harvest is our current priority."

"Yes, so you continue to say." Xelloss stated idly, seizing the opportunity to have some questions answered. "What is the Harvest, exactly? I must say, I'm beyond curious at this point."

Amelia looked over at Dade and he gave her a nod to proceed.

Zelgadiss' grip tightened on his mug. He had no idea how this had come about, but he was going to find out.

"The Harvest is a festival to bring in the new reign." Amelia stated proudly. "We the vessels..."

She smiled at Dade before she went on. "Must perform the proper ceremonies in order to be bequeathed with the power to rule properly."

"I wasn't aware Saillune possessed such a tradition." Xelloss stated casually. "Is this one of your traditions, Lord Dade?"

"No." He replied calmly. "It's not a tradition at all, it's a ceremony."

Lina blinked. "Alright then. So where did you learn about it?"

Amelia smiled softly, fingering the talisman at her neck, drawing the table's eyes to it. "Oh we didn't hear of it, Miss Lina. We designed it. For Saillune to be a strong kingdom, it's leaders must be strong. To be strong without force we must acquire power from... somewhere else. True power..."

"True power?" Filia echoed questioningly, Xelloss noted the spark of fear in her voice.

He so rarely got to taste her fear, it was cool and crisp... like apples.

"Yes." She replied with a soft nod. "There is much to be done to prepare. Miss Lina, would you be willing to help us with tonight's festivities?"

"Uh, yeah... sure..." She replied uneasily, nodded to the perturbed swordsman on her right. "Can Gourry come too?"

"Oh no." Amelia replied, with a gentle giggle as Dade offered her his hand helped her to her feet. "Tonight's just going to be us girls."

She looked pointedly at Filia as she said this, and the dragoness frowned, looking away hurt.

Xelloss narrowed his brows, but said nothing.

"Okay..." Lina stated warily. "Well um, when..."

"I'll come and get you later." Amelia cut in, waving away her friends concerns. "And now I must aid Lord Dade with a few things, feel free to stay and chat."

The five comrades watched warily as the prince and princess exited the room.

Zelgadiss glared after the pair bitterly and stood harshly to his feet. "Excuse me. But I think I'll turn in early tonight."

Lina watched him go, running a hand through her fiery mane with a wary sigh. "Alright..."

"So..." She stated dryly, turning to the dragon and the mazoku. "Where do you think they've stashed the _real _Amelia?"

Xelloss turned away from observing the wounded dragon maiden to smile calmly at the sorceress. "I'm afraid that _is_ the real Amelia. Although she's definitely made some changes. Maybe, you can ask her tonight. You know, in your _girl_ time."

Filia flinched and stood to her feet with a forced smile. "Um, if it's alright with you Miss Lina. I'm going to turn in as well, would you stop by my room when you and Miss Amelia finish. I have something really important to tell you."

"Huh?" Lina asked, stunned and then her expression softened when she saw the look on the gold's face. "Yeah sure, Filia. I'll stop in as soon as I can."

Filia swallowed with a nod and another forced smile then exited the room; Xelloss' closed gaze never leaving her.

"Well, now I just feel like crap." Lina huffed, standing to her feet and smacking the oddly pensive swordsman on the back. "Come on, Gourry. Let's go regroup before I have to go play slumber party."

Gourry shot a thoughtful look at Xelloss and then nodded calmly standing to his feet. "See you tomorrow, Xelloss."

"Good night, Gourry." He replied coolly, cracking an eye at the sorceress. "Be careful tonight, Lina."

"You too, Xel." Lina responded evenly, giving him a wink and smirk. "Stay out of trouble."

"Oh." Xelloss countered with a tired sigh, his open eye closing with it. "Trouble just seems to find me these days. Always does when I'm not the one starting it."

Lina grinned and tugged on Gourry's armor. "Good night, Xelloss."

He watched the pair go, his eyes sliding open darkly.

"Alright Miss Filia..." He murmured coolly, fading away in his seat. "Let's go see just what you know..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Dara bit her lip nervously, tugging on Dira's long periwinkle hair. 

"But Dira..." She murmured nervously. "Didn't we tell Master Xelloss we'd leave?"

"Yes." Dira replied calmly, fading into a painting of a squid fighting a shark as Zelgadiss wandered by, Dara followed in suit.

"That's what we _told_ him." She continued, stepping back into the open once the threat had passed. "But I'll be dammed if I have to face the wrath in store for us if we left him here, especially with a _dragon_. Xelloss' problem is anything he enjoys is nothing but trouble. He wants to send us away because he knows I know that."

"So are we trouble then?" Dara asked with an amused giggle and Dira smiled down at her coolly, ruffling her hair.

"Yes, you certainly are." A soft voice cut in and the duo whipped around to see Amelia and Dade watching them.

Matching gentle smiles on their faces.

"What are you..." Dira began her eyes wide.

"**_Lafas Ward!!!_**" Amelia yelled, cutting her off and binding the duo in palace.

_What the... she altered the spell..._ Dira thought to herself in shock as she tried desperately to escape to the astral realm. _It's too powerful... I can't break free!_

"I'm so glad you decided to stick around." Amelia went on with a soft smile approaching the bound mazoku pair. "You are far more powerful than any of the other mazoku I've managed to apprehend."

She smiled up at Dade, ignoring Dara's whimpers. "Take them below. I'll go and retrieve Miss Lina."

_Xelloss... _Dira prayed inwardly, wishing for the world he could hear her._ Save us, please... something..._

_Something awful is about to happen... _

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia sighed, falling back on the bed and holding back her tears. 

What had happened to Amelia? How had the kind princess she'd known before become so cruel?

What did it all mean?

"Hm, so I'm not the only one in Saillune with unanswered questions." A snide voice murmured, and she sat up with a start, glaring at it's owner.

"You tell me what's on your mind, perhaps I'll tell you what's on mine." Xelloss offered, smoothing out his cape and taking a seat in her vanity chair.

"_Perhaps_ won't be good enough, Xelloss." Filia replied haughtily, crossing her arms with a pointed glare. "Now get out of my room."

"Well technically, it's Amelia's room..." He replied playfully, standing back up and approaching her. "And _perhaps_ is all you're going to get. Afterall, it's highly unlikely some foolish dragon will have information I don't, anyway."

Filia laughed derisively. "Oh? Well Xelloss, tell me, what was the last prophesy one of you filthy monsters divined?"

"You've had a vision..." Xelloss murmured, stepping closer, now_quite_ interested. "Well that is something of note. You tell me what you saw, I'll tell you what I've done."

Filia swallowed, stepping away from him, bumping her knees into the bed and nearly stumbling.

"Wh... why... how can I trust you?" She fumbled, attempting to look anywhere but his smirking face.

Xelloss smirked coolly, enjoying her start as he opened his eyes.

He raised a finger and tittered in bemusement. "Oh Filia, you know I've never lied to you. It's so much more fun to tell you things you don't want to hear."

Filia swallowed, glaring at him darkly. "You're horrible."

"Monster." He reminded coolly, pushing her shoulders lightly, causing her to sit down hard on the bed with a yelp. "Now tell me what I want to know. I grow tired of this. I've been on this mission for weeks, finding only questions to answer my questions. I need to know this vision."

Filia swallowed, looking up at him in awe.

"You... you're scared..." She whispered wide eyed.

Xelloss stared at her expressionlessly, his silence speaking volumes.

"But... you're Xelloss!" She cried in exasperation. "If you're scared then..."

She droned off looking up at him in stunned horror.

He gazed down at her coolly. "Tell me your vision, Filia."

Filia swallowed again and gave weak nod, drawing herself up. "Alright."

"_The light burns bright, beyond all night_..." She began, meeting his open gaze calmly, enunciating each word. "_For the night is wrought with blood and lust..._"

He wilted inwardly at the power in her voice, but kept his face plain. "Go on."

She narrowed her gaze, running the images over in her mind as she tried to block out his scrutinizing gaze. "_The suffering of the wicked and the joy of the fooled. They shall join and be well met..._"

"_But in the end only the wicked shall stand. For he is pure..._" She stared up at him in horror. "Oh no... It can't be... you?"

Xelloss smirked. "Pure, eh? Well I'm certainly me, all the time, but I hope you make it though this Filia, and certainly I suspect Lina shall. Nothing from earth, hell, or even beyond has been able to take her out yet."

Filia shrugged, shaking it away. "Well prophecies are hard to interpret anyway."

"Precisely." He agreed easily, raising a hand to his chin in thought.

"Although that _...the suffering of the wicked and the joy of the fooled... _bit. Dragons and Monsters, obviously..." He muttered dryly.

"Humans." She argued coldly. "We aren't fooled, not when it comes to evil."

"Hm, true." He admitted grudgingly, giving a little shrug. "So Humans and Mazoku, and I stand alone."

"It can't be you." She repeated shaking her head at the notion.

Xelloss pouted. "Fine, don't believe in me. Time will tell, now to let you know what I've been up too."

He smirked coldly, leaning and cutting into her wide blue orbs with his amethyst shards. "It all started when Lina pawned my talismans. I tracked them down to a shop, dealt with the shopkeep and he sent me here. One is broken, and Amelia's changed, in fact the whole town has. They sleep through most of the day, and participate in some strange gatherings at night. That's all I know. This Dade character, although shady now was once the leader of a kingdom more peaceful than Saillune. He's not the cause, so I have no answers."

"Not to mention that they killed the ice cream shop." He glared off into nowhere. "It's beyond irritating, and your prophesy really only adds more questions. Exasperating, really."

"What did you do to the shopkeep?" Filia cut in and he turned to her.

"Hm, what was that?" He asked calmly, appraising her with those violet shards.

"The shopkeep." She repeated curiously. "What did you mean when you said you dealt with him? Did you bribe him, black mail him? What did you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh that. I tortured and killed him of course." He replied easily as though it should be obvious.

Filia gasped and he smirked harshly.

"Oh what?" he asked coolly, waving away her shock. "Guys like him would just lie if I tried either of those methods. Why, their lives are the only thing worth the truth to them. Everything else you can spin the profit on."

"Get out." She whispered, glaring at him icily.

He stared at her a second, pursing his lips as a thousand images of what he had the power to do to her went through his mind.

Then he phased away, and she collapsed into her pillows, the sobs she had been holding back finally breaking free.

* * *

O O O

* * *

There came a knock at the door and Lina flashed Gourry an apologetic smile standing to answer it. 

"Lina wait." He spoke up, and she turned to stare at him perplexed.

"Yeah? What is it, Gourry?" She asked curiously.

Gourry swallowed letting it go. "Just... be careful tonight... Okay, Lina? For me?"

Lina smiled softly, giving him a reassuring nod. "You know I always do Gourry, even if it doesn't look it."

He flashed her a relieved grin and she turned back, opening the door to reveal the princess.

It occurred to Lina that she never saw her out of that black dress these days. Almost as though she had to be ready to go to a funeral any moment. It was getting a little creepy... er...

"Let's go Miss Lina." Amelia stated happily, offering the sorceress her hand. "Tonight will change your life forever, I'm so glad your here for this."

"Er... me too..." Lina replied warily, taking the hand. "So uh, after you, Amelia."

She shot Gourry one last reassuring grin and closed the door behind her.

His phony grin dropped and he sat down on the bed in despair.

"Please... please be careful Lina..." He whispered, clutching his head in his hands. "I'd die if anything happened to you..."

_"I love you, Lina..."_

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Next chapter, awful things are going to happen and I might loose a lot of you. Here's hoping not... See ya on Friday! **_


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Alright, originally this was going to be really graphic, but I like the charcters too much, sorry, I'm weak that way._**

**_However, you want something graphic, go read my story TRICK-OR-TREAT, it should tide you over... if not, I have a darker one coming out on November 13th... (LINK on my profile page)_**

**_If that doesn't do it for you, well Hostel Part II comes out on Tuesday, and 30 Days of Night came out today._**

**_Halloween is a great holiday! (nn) _**

**_And now! The mysteries of the talismans revealed!_**

**_Heh, bout time... (n-)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_Rêisi: Heh! Isn't he though? Unfortunately, no Xelloss this chapter. But no worries, he's mentioned at least! (nn)_**

**_Story Weaver1: Wow! You got it! Good job! You win a Dade plushy! Do with it what you will. Sorry about canceling the gore, you really should read TRICK-OR-TREAT though, I'm very proud of it. (nn) Oh, and that story you sent me too is two steps over naughty, I'll take one step back. Only Steven King, Eli Roth, and Sam Raimi are aloud to make me squirm. Heh, yes, I'm a horror writer who hates gore, crazy ne? (n-)_**

**_HieiWannabe: Heh. Excellent observations! Bravo, you rock. Oh, and Dira's the hot one who had a thing with Xelloss, Dara's the one who looks like a kid. Dolphin's servants are never named, ever... so I made them in her higher ranks, but not Priest and General. I'm glad you're here. (nn)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_The Red Queen…_

* * *

Lina followed behind Amelia quietly, noting the way the hall seemed to be getting darker the further down they went. 

Amelia, all dark and swaying seemed to melt into the surroundings as though she were one of the shadows herself.

Lina swallowed, she wished she could have brought Gourry, but Amelia had really put her foot down that one now hadn't she?

Lina wasn't really sure she wanted to know why that was but she was sure she'd find out anyway…

"So where are we going anyway, Amelia?" She asked adjusting her eyes to the darkness, as the princess pushed open a set of doors revealing a descending staircase.

'To the dungeons, Miss Lina." She replied merrily, not turning back or slowing her decent. "It's nearly high midnight, we have to hurry, the moon will be in position soon."

Lina arched a brow at this, halting atop the staircase and then shook her head.

She really didn't want to know what she was talking about. Hell! She didn't want to be here, but alas... so was the life of Lina Inverse, besides... heh... she was Lina Inverse!

She could take it.

"So dungeons, eh Amelia?" She stated wanly, heading down the stairs after her. "I'd have figured Saillune would be more progressive than that."

"Having dungeons is very progressive." She replied easily, continuing down the stairs. Lina was relieved to see a dim light spilling out from the hall at the end. She had been beginning to fear they would go on forever. "When you consider the alternative to be execution. Trials are the only truly Just means."

"Well when you put it that way..." Lina acknowledged, following her into the dimly lit hall. So few torches… spaced so far apart... great...

"You know something, Amelia..." She went on, looking over the paintings on the walls, to her left was a bizarre one of a shark fighting a squid; to her right a tornado blowing out a forest fire. Yeah, this was getting a bit cliché, something bad was _definitely_ going to happen down here. "I think that's the first time you've said anything about Justice since I've been here. What's up with that, Amelia?"

"I've found something greater than Justice..." She whispered turning and flashing Lina a sad smile as she pushed open a door at the end of the hall. "And tonight so will you..."

Lina already could think of quite a few things greater than justice in her book, but for Amelia to say such a thing...

"What's happened to you, Amelia?" She asked in a stunned whisper.

Amelia's sad smile grew sadder and turned and headed into the room. "This way, Miss Lina. We're almost there."

Lina swallowed, for the first time that evening beginning to feel truly afraid.

Whatever was in that room, she wanted no part of it, none at all.

_If it could change Amelia like this..._

_But who else even stands a chance of saving her?_ She muttered to herself dryly._ This is why you're the hero, Lina, 'cause no one else will be..._

Really, when you looked at it that way, it didn't really seem fair...

She groaned inwardly, knowing this was the exact sort of situation she would have walked away from a mere six years ago, but now she had friends.

And her friend was in trouble, _big_ trouble...

The room was dark and she quickly tried to adjust her vision... there, that red glow, that helped somewhat...

What was it? And where was Amelia... and... _what's this feeling..._

Time seemed to slow, her being resonating as though her soul and heartbeat were connected all at once.

She knew that feeling, she was intimate with it.

It was the feeling of magic, but not her magic…

Her magic made it feel as though the sun was burning in her veins, pouring out from within her ready to consume the entire world in one big fiery blaze!

This however, it felt as though there was another sun shining with a light tingle though her skin and into her veins where it made her blood boil and churn...

"Wha..." She murmured in awe bordering on horror. "What..."

She couldn't move, she couldn't breath it was suffocating and empowering at the same time, it was so close to her magic yet... foreign... and evil, yes it was definitely evil...

"Your blood has awoken the true power of the talismans, Lina Inverse..." Lord Dade's voice spoke up from the darkness, the red glow growing larger, causing her pupils to contract. "And for that we the vessels thank you..."

Lina said nothing, her pupils contracting further. _My Blood..._ She thought tiredly, a flash of her fight with Yucinda cutting into her haze.

_That cursed dagger! _She thought in horror. _It stabbed right through me... into the talisman! It wasn't the dagger that broke the talisman! It was my blood! My blood and that curse! Oh crap... fight it Lina, some on!_

She groaned inwardly, trying to fight the grip of the magic but it had the advantage, it had tasted her blood and her magic, and every thought against it was only making its hold stronger.

Her blood felt as though it were bubbling in her veins, her pupils contracted even tighter and she realized in terror that she was loosing control...

And then all was well, yes, the power from the Talismans would make her even more powerful.

She would have power and riches, and the world would bow at her feet, for it was her blood that had awakened the Talismans, and _she_ was their true vessel...

"Heh." She smirked icily, the cold look a foreign contrast to her normally hot-headed demeanor. "Thanks Amelia, you two have been great. Now I can take over, just as I always do."

The prince and princess each bowed low and she smirked smugly down on them, she could see perfectly fine now... in fact she was certain this was the clearest she'd ever seen.

Oh yes, the Talismans were going to do wonders for her, _Lina Inverse_, sorcery genius and soon to be queen of the world!

She let out a throaty laugh and the pair raised their heads meekly. The Talismans had chosen their true vessel, they stood in awe...

Amelia swallowed sadly, looking up at her queen. "Miss Lina? May I still take Mr. Zelgadiss? I... I can't imagine going into this without him..."

Lina smile graciously. "Naturally, Zel is a great aid to the cause. I shall take Gourry for myself, for I truly can't imagine a life without him. He's a perfect king, meek and easily led!"

The trio grinned at each other, laughter echoing around the dungeon although their lips didn't move.

"What of the dragon?" Dade spoke up thoughtfully. "Can she be taken?"

"Filia's naive." Lina replied easily, waving him off. "You have many tricks in your repertoire, and with the power of the Talismans behind you, your thrall should be irresistible. Take her, I want all of my friends at my side."

She smirked wider, showing her fangs. "And then together, all of us, we shall take Xelloss and with the Talismans distribute his power amongst us. Then..."

She smiled wanly. "When he is close to our hearts..."

The trio let out another snicker, and she held their gaze meaningfully.

"No one, monster nor dragon..." She grinned wickedly. "And certainly no_ human_ can stand against us! We shall rule all!"

They let out another laugh, the shadows flickering to its melody.

She turned to Amelia calmly. "Now. I must have power, have you and Dade already acquired your fill?"

Amelia nodded quickly. "Yes. Present the prisoners."

Dade gave a short nod and opened the cell door behind him, revealing the frozen statues that were Dira and Dara...

Lina smirked holding up a hand, and Dade winced, placing the Talisman onto her wrist.

"Don't worry..." Lina stated softly, clasping it closed. "You can have it back; I'll have no need of it at soon as I consume them..."

She smirked at the frozen duo, letting her hands fall to her sides as she approached the duo. "You know something? I always wondered what emotions tasted like..."

She shrugged wanly. "I suppose I'll never get to know, however..."

She met Dira's terrified gaze and lifted the Talisman bound hand to her throat squeezing tight. "I'll sure know how _you_ taste..."

Dira's eyes grew wider and Dara looked pleadingly around the room, tasting her sister's fear...

Lina smirked, black essence pouring into the Talisman like tar into a pond.

"Well what do you know..." She muttered coolly. "Tastes like screaming..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Originally Dara was going to go first, screaming in terror and Dira was going to cry and beg, but I decided to spare you and them the pain. As I said, I like 'em too much. Damn. (nn) **_

_** See ya, Monday!**_

_**- Nicci ** _


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_"Come one come all to this tragic affair..."_- MCR The End..._  
_**

**_Now it's time to get serious, and to set up some dark TRAD and XelFi action... _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_Rêisi: Heh, close enough, close enough. (nn) You know, I was told never to run in street because you could slip on gravel and get hit by a car. My elementary school teachers were unique to say the least. So, I guess the point of that is to look out for gravel! Especially when on the buddy system... (oO) (nn) (n-) (xX)  
_**

**_Story Weaver1: Hee, all will be revealed soon. You've figured out so much, but I'm glad you don't have it all yet. that'd be boring, ne? (nn) Heh, bravo though, you're dead on so far._**

**_Raywing: Hee, Sore wa _****_himitsu_****_ desu! (n-)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Thrall…_

* * *

Filia sighed heavily, taking in the sight of the solemn breakfast table and sat down tiredly. 

Xelloss arched a brow, noting the absences of Lina, Amelia, and the ever-so-dull Lord Dade.

"So Filia..." He mused dryly, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Lina never stopped by your room, last night, did she?"

Filia shook her head tiredly, pouring herself a glass as well. "I waited up all night, I nearly left and went to find her, but I had no idea where to begin..."

"You were just afraid she'd Dragon Slave you if you woke her up, weren't you?" Zelgadiss countered and she nodded wearily.

Xelloss smirked at this. "A healthy fear, indeed... "

"Lina never came back..." Gourry murmured quietly, examining a waffle carefully. "I thought she had gone to see you, but if she didn't..."

There came a yawn at the door and Lina wandered in, Amelia and Dade in tow. "Hm, it's _far_ too early for this..."

She smiled coyly at Gourry. "Say, Gourry… Why don't we go into town for a little while? Brunch sounds far more interesting than breakfast right now, plus we can shop for the ball."

"The Ball?" Filia asked curiously and Amelia smiled merrily.

"Yes." She replied easily. "The Harvest Ball, it's tonight. You can borrow some of my sister's old things if you'd like. But Miss Lina isn't quite tall enough I'm afraid."

Lina snarled at her haughtily and muttered under her breath. "I wouldn't want to wear any of those skimpy old things anyway..."

"What was that?" Amelia and Filia asked in unison and Lina blanched, irritated with her lack of control.

"Nothing." She muttered darkly, turning her attention back to Gourry. "Well? You coming or not?"

Gourry stared at her pensively and then gave a brief nod. "You know I'll follow you anywhere, Lina."

Lina smirked softly.

_That's what I'm counting on..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss smirked, holding up a gloved hand to knock at the door. 

His smirk widened as he thought better of it and simply phased into the room.

Filia yelped with a start, turning from viewing her reflection in the mirror and holding a hand to her chest in fright.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Xelloss! It's just you... wait a second…"

She snarled in rage, picking up her mace in a dash and pointing it at his nose. "What are you trying to pull, Xelloss? Get out of my room!"

"Why, Filia…" He protested, raising his hands up with a sweatdrop. "I was just trying to surprise you."

"Surprise me?!" She yelled, pointing it closer and he grinned widely. "How... how dare you! I was getting dressed!"

He cracked an eye with a smug smile. "Why yes. That _was_ the idea."

"OUT!!!" She roared, swinging her mace wildly and he dodged easily.

"Wait!" He protested, unable to contain his glee. "I really did have a good reason for coming here."

"I DON"T CARE!!!" She roared, her mace demolishing the vanity. "OUT!!!"

"But I need your help." He whined. "Please?"

Filia groaned, slumping onto her bed, knowing she couldn't land a hit on him anyway.

"What do you want..."

"Really? Giving in so easily?" Xelloss murmured in surprise, giving a slight shrug. "Alright then..."

Filia blinked as he sat down on the bed beside her, she blinked again and then pushed him hard, attempting to knock him to the floor, instead she found he didn't budge easy.

"Finished?" He asked coolly and she blanched, turning away in embarrassment.

"Right. Well, now that we've decided to act our respective ages..." He muttered calmly, earning a snort from the dragoness.

He twitched dryly, but decided to overlook it for now. "I need you to distract Mr. Prince tonight, so I can find out what's going down here."

"How are you going to do that?" Filia asked curiously and he grinned, arching a finger.

"By finding and inspecting a certain shipment." He replied confidently, cracking an eye pointedly. "Are you with me?"

Filia swallowed, noting the unwritten contract spoken in that one eye and nodded determinedly. "For now..."

Xelloss grinned in bemusement. "An excellent answer, you'll never trust me, will you?"

"Should I?" Filia countered, genuinely curious as to what his response would be.

He looked into those wary, pressing blue orbs and smirked, snapping the open eye shut.

"I like that you don't." He replied, standing to his feet. "It's make things far more interesting. Besides..."

He opened his eyes, the rest of him fading away dramatically. "You always end up doing exactly what I want in the end anyway..."

Filia watched him go in shock, his word echoing in her mind.

She was beginning to fear he might be right...

_He's always right..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Lina?" Gourry asked, following the sorceress down the darkened hall. "Where are we going?" 

"Oh… You didn't really want to go to a ball, did you Gourry?" She replied coyly, not bothering to turn around as she led him deeper into the darkness. "I certainly didn't. You know how I feel about dresses..."

Gourry would have laughed at that if it weren't for her tone.

Lina was normally fire and sunlight to him, warm but it could easily burn you if you stood too close. He liked that about her, and he could always take the heat, but now... she was a cold version of the sun, white and only warm enough to mock those beneath it.

He stared calmly at her back and murmured in reply. "No, I didn't really want to go to a ball."

Lina smirked in the darkness, placing a hand on the door knob and finally turning back to appraise him. "But you'd go, wouldn't you? You'd go for me."

Gourry nodded solemnly. "I told you, Lina. I'll follow you anywhere you have to go."

He narrowed his gaze coolly. "And if any thing tries to take you from me, I'll take you back, no matter what."

Lina smirked, letting go of the handle and tilting her head coolly. "You sure would. That's why I have to take you first..."

"What?" He asked, confused for the first time, the dread he'd felt shocked into fear. "Lina, what are you saying?"

"Poor dumb, Gourry..." She murmured walking over to him as though floating. "Look at me; I'll explain everything you need to know..."

She slipped a hand under his chin, having him meet her hallow ruby gaze, it glowing in the darkness.

"I always do..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

The Ballroom was lit with red candles, their gold flames bathing the room in the color of a dying sunset. 

Filia gasped at the beauty of it as she entered the room.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed in awe.

"Hmm... I've always been more partial to gold rather than red..." Xelloss replied calmly from her right, causing her to jump with a start. "However, that dress you are wearing makes me think you'd look lovely covered in blood..."

Filia caught sight of her long red gown in the gold tinted mirror across from them and glared piercingly at his reflection.

"You're incapable of saying anything truly complementary." She hissed bitterly. "Aren't you, Xelloss?"

"Not at all." He replied easily, with a pointed smirk. "We just have a difference of agreement on the term complementary."

"Oooh!" She hissed, clenching her fists. "Go away, I have one creep to deal already, I don't need two."

Xelloss twitched. "Fine. Good luck, Miss Filia."

"You too, Xelloss." She replied disdainfully and they both stalked off in separate directions, her to Zelgadiss and he to the banquet table.

Zelgadiss smirked at the irritated dragoness, crossing his arms as he peered at her knowingly.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you like that." He advised and she growled at him.

"It's just that he's so..." She searched for an adjective fitting and sighed in defeat. "_Xelloss_..."

Zelgadiss chuckled easily. "Yes. That sums it up pretty well, doesn't it?"

Filia smiled weakly, giving him a kind smile. "How are you holding up?"

The chimera was saved having to answer as the door opened with a creak, revealing the Prince and Princess...

Zelgadiss' breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her.

"Hmm..." Xelloss muttered darkly, pouring himself a glass of wine for show. "It seems red is in this year..."

He smirked coolly, taking a sip from the glass. "I wonder what Filia would look like in something so low cut?"

Filia's dress had revealed only one leg. She had of course chosen the least revealing item in Amelia's sister's closet, so while her gown as sleeveless, it covered everything of importance.

The Princess' however had a low, v-cut design, tying off behind her neck; the talisman clasped pointedly at her bosom.

Xelloss down the glass calmly. He now had no doubt in his mind that the real Amelia was gone forever. He'd act on whatever he found tonight, and think nothing of the consequences.

"Oh dear..." He spoke up embarrassedly, setting the glass on the table smoothly. "I appear to have forgotten something in my room, but please go ahead and start without me. Five's such an odd number anyway."

Filia glared at him, and turned away haughtily. "Don't bother hurrying on my account, Xelloss..."

"Oh, I wasn't planning to, Miss Filia." He muttered coolly, secretly amused at her aid in buying him extra time. He'd have to thank her later. "I assure you."

"Save a dance for me." He stated wanly, and phased away.

Amelia blinked and turned to Zelgadiss with a small smile. "Well, this really isn't turning out to be much of a ball, is it Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Zelgadiss swallowed, unable to take his eyes off of her, the talisman at her breast pulling him in like a magnet.

"No." He murmured softly in response. "It's certainly isn't looking that way."

"Why don't we go for a walk and catch up?" She offered easily. "I feel as though I haven't had a chance to talk to you at all since you've been here."

"Talking is good..." He murmured, following her out into the hall.

Filia watched them go perplexed and looked up at Dade warily.

"Um..." She offered meekly. "Would you like to dance?"

Dade smiled in bemusement, peering into her innocent blue orbs with his hallow hazel ones. "Well, as it is a Ball... One dance couldn't hurt..."

"No..." She agreed with a whisper, taking his hand as she lost herself in his hallow depths. "One dance would be... just fine..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss stared long and hard at the picture of the squid and the shark, its true meaning not lost on him. 

"Only a squid can kill a shark..." He murmured dryly, touching the painting with a tired hand, closing his eyes wearily. "You didn't listen to me, did you Dara? No. You never did."

"Why do women never trust me?" He muttered, continuing down the hall. "Well save, Lord Beastmaster of course... and Lina... well sort of, and Amelia, and Martina... hmm... apparently only the ones that I'm attracted too don't trust me. Perhaps that's part of the attraction..."

He grinned wanly. "Perhaps at the end of the day if they don't know how evil I am, it just annoys me..."

_... Or maybe I just feel the need to be punished..._

He shrugged continuing down the hall. "Questions without answers, how boring."

The door at the hall's end stared at him ominously and he paused, fading into the room discreetly.

The sight that met in on the other side was horrible and beautiful to behold.

There, in the midst of the darkness lay Lina and Gourry, their bodies nearly submerged by the torrents of chaos purging from the crater in the meek and crying Dara's chest.

He stared in awe and horror and she met his gaze weakly, attempting to cry out for help...

He closed his eyes and phased away quickly to avoid being discovered.

Things were getting out of hand, he had to act soon.

_... Oh Dira, Dara... you poor fools… my toys** always** protect themselves..._

_How unfortunate…_

* * *

_boogie oogie oogie... Get down... **Heh, see ya on Wednesday!** ...boogie oogie oogie...Get down...**Hmm... Still stuck in my head... you know why... (nn)...** boogie oogie oogie... Get down _


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Alright, so here it is. Really different from where I started, I hope you, my fellow XelFi fans, like it. (n-)_**

**_Filia and Val fans, beware... you won't. _**

**_Enjoy! (nn)_**

**_- Nicci _**

* * *

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

**_raywing: Yikes! Sorry, sorry. Hope you like it! (nn)_**

**_Rêisi: Tada! Hee, hope you like it._**

**_Story Weaver1: Ahem, I've already told you most of this but... Too true! Although that's why he and Lina work to begin with. Zel's situation comes up next chapter... and finally, I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. (n-)_**

**_Thank you so much for your patience guys, you rock!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

_Misunderstood..._

* * *

"It's getting late." Dade mused aloud, pausing mid-turn to meet the dragoness' gaze. "And we seem to be the only ones left."

"It certainly looks like they aren't coming back, doesn't it?" Filia replied with a light smile, using the opportunity to step out of his grasp. "Perhaps we should head to bed ourselves."

"Perhaps we should." He agreed easily, offering her his arm with a pointed smile. "I'll walk you too your room."

Filia blinked at the extended arm and swallowed nervously. She'd served as a priestess long enough to know that this was a statement, and not a request. She forced a smile, taking his arm.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, allowing him to lead them out of the ballroom.

The castle was seemingly as deserted as the ballroom but Filia paid it no mind. She had grown up in extravagance and knew that rarely was enough of it used. Perhaps this was why she had chosen to run both her business and her life out of the same dwelling, to really make it more personal.

The lack of intimacy_ here_ on the other hand, was something she found herself quite content with.

"I grew up in a palace like this." Dade spoke up softly, as though reading her mind and Filia tensed, wondering if he had.

"In a place far, far, away from here..." He went on, shaking his head sadly.

Filia breathed an inward sigh of relief, he was just homesick, not psychic.

"I miss it." He whispered, pausing at the window to stare off into the distance. He really _did_ miss it. "I miss it more than I think anyone here knows..."

Filia smiled softly, joining him in viewing out into the night. "I'm feeling a little homesick too. I hope everyone is taking care back there."

Dade didn't respond, swallowing quietly and going on.

"I don't want to be here..." He breathed softly, so soft that Filia had to strain to hear him. "I don't want to be doing these things..."

"Then stop, Lord Dade." Filia urged softly, gently squeezing his shoulder. "I know there's still good in you. Seek it, and allow it to lead you and the rest of us out of this strange darkness."

Dade looked at the hand on his shoulder, and turned his chocolate gaze to her azure one.

"And will _you_ help me?" He asked carefully, taking the hand in one of his, slipping the other under her chin.

She flinched but allowed him to tilt her gaze further into his.

"Would you keep me _straight_, Miss Filia..." His eyes were growing hallow and she felt herself slipping away into them.

He hadn't meant to call on the thrall of the power inside him but he had, and now he had a mission to complete, the talismans demanded it.

"You_ pity_ me, don't you Miss Filia?" He murmured and she nodded slowly.

"Yes..." She murmured softly, she felt so tired. "You... there is... still... good..."

"And pity is your weakness..." He mused wanly, leaning in closer. "Your pity turns to trust far too easily, Miss Filia."

"Hmm, my thoughts exactly." An irritated voice chimed in and Dade cursed inwardly, not daring to take his gaze from the dragoness'.

"Mr. Xelloss." He acknowledged coolly. "I'm afraid this is a private moment..."

"Oh. I don't think Filia would quite call it that." He replied easily, wrapping his free hand around the dragon maiden's waist and tossing her aside, the shock easily pulling her out of the thrall as he glared open-eyed daggers at the offending prince, his staff at the ready.

"Wha... Xelloss?" Filia asked, warily, shaking away the fog and blinking up at the two. "What happened?"

"And as for you, Lord Dade." He stated darkly, not taking his gaze from the prince, his eyes tightening into slits. "Why, it really seems you've had your hands on quite enough of my property already this evening. Run along or I'll put mine on yours. Please don't rush what I already consider a very unfortunate task."

Dade felt his pulse race under that cutting violet glare and gave a hasty bow. "Indeed."

Xelloss watched him go as he fled down the hall, his eyes still enraged.

Filia blinked, standing to her feet and pursing her lips. "Really, Xelloss. You didn't have to scare him so badly."

Xelloss turned his gaze on her, reveling in her terrified gasp briefly before re-adjusting to display his irritation.

"What is it with you, Filia?" He asked dryly, backing her up into against the wall.

"Wha... Xelloss..." She sputtered nervously as her back hit the wallpaper.

He glared at her coldly, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "All it takes is one pathetic sob story and you romanticize any megalomaniac into some poor broken and misunderstood soul. It's really quite disappointing."

"But they are!" She protested defensively. "Why poor Valgavv..."

"Had his entire race murdered by_ your_ kind." Xelloss cut in coolly, arching a brow. "Then got_ himself_ turned into a monster, and once his master was destroyed he decided to try and destroy the world. Tell me, Filia. Were you able to get through to him, in the end there?"

"Wha... I..."She fumbled, biting her lip nervously. "No..."

"No." Xelloss agreed cuttingly, leaning in, his nose inches from hers. "In the end he wasn't misunderstood at all. Otherwise, when you showed your concern he would have listened to you. Why, he would have cared that _you_ cared."

Xelloss smirked cuttingly, giving the knife a final turn. "He would have cared enough about _you_ to not destroy a world with you in it. But, no, in the end he thought this world was miserable place, with or without you. Now tell me, Filia, was he misunderstood, or just plain wrong?"

Filia stared at him in horror.

"You're a monster..." She whispered, her eyes shining in anger.

"Yes." He agreed with a short nod, pushing her back into the wall, her closeness as irritating as her self-righteousness. "A fact you so often seem to forget."

He broke off, observing her indignant flush, her ragged breathing as she attempted to control herself.

"What about me, Filia?" He asked softly, suddenly finding himself very curious about her answer.

"Aren't I misunderstood?" He whispered softly, snaking a hand into her hair, just to have her flinch away in disgust. He bit his cheek darkly, controlling himself from a counter attack. Had he really expected different?

"No." She hissed darkly, standing up tall. "You're _evil_, Xelloss. Pure and simple."

"Hmm..." He mused, reaching out again, this time reveling in her flinch and instead of snaking into her hair he slipped a hand behind her neck. "Is that _really_ how you see me, Filia?"

"Yes." She whispered obstinately, this time afraid to pull out of his grasp.

How odd it was that animals made no attempt to move once you had them by the throat, it was as though they then realized they'd already been conquered.

"I suppose I am..." He mused wanly, tilting his head to get a better look at those blue eyes, so afraid and yet so defiant. "In fact, I currently can't really make up my mind on whether I want to snap your neck or throw you to the ground and have my way with you."

"You wouldn't..." Filia whispered, horror wining over, making her eyes grow twice as lovely.

"Oh?" He asked bemusedly, taking a step back and spinning her into his chest, his arm now linked around her throat as he reveled in her heavy breathing. "Tell me, Filia. Which prospect is more terrifying to you?"

The dragon maidens breathing hitched but she remained silent and he smirked coolly.

"Oh, dear. Can't decide, can you?" He whispered in her ear, enjoying the shiver that lanced through her body, pushing it closer to his own. "Well try this on as a distraction, if you will, Filia."

"Valgavv had a choice." He murmured softly, letting his staff fall to the floor as he slipped his other hand around the curve of her waist. "Our good Prince Dade, had a choice, and that was before they met you even."

Filia swallowed nervously, her face flushed as she stared in vain at the prints on the wallpaper, trying to block out the feel of his gloved hand tracing over the smooth fabric at her thigh.

"Then they met you..." He stated wanly, nuzzling her hair and pulling her tighter, her fear and desire melding together like milk and honey. "And yet they_ still_ chose to try and end you. That has to hurt a bit, doesn't it?"

Filia gasped in horror as it occurred to her that he was right.

At the time she'd been so focused in trying to save them that she'd completely disregarded the fact that in failing to do so, they had been willing to destroy her. Valgaav later rather than sooner, and who truly knew what Dade had planned... was she really that naive?

"And then there's me, Filia." He muttered, the arm around her neck tightening, pulling her close as the other slipping to beneath her bosom, causing her to gasp for air and grip the arm around her neck in fear. "Why I had no choice at all. Not once, not ever."

He smirked coldly, giving her some air, the hand at her stomach still holding her to him. "And in the end, I broke orders to save you.

"So tell me, Filia..."

He pressed his lips to her neck and she felt her eyes close against her will, her body betraying a breathy sigh.

His eyes glinted as he smirked into the dim hall, her golden locks framing his gaze.

"Am I not misunderstood?" He whispered softly, his lips tracing the words into her flesh, searing her soul as they echoed in her mind.

"Yes..." She breathed softly, gasping as the words had left on their _own_ accord, far against her will. None the less, she'd said them, and Gods save her, she meant them.

Xelloss smirked coolly, appraising her knowingly as he gave her room to turn to face him.

She did so, eyes calm and collected, their azure depths displaying her new-found realization.

"I..." She faltered and tried again, tilting her head. "I _want_ to understand you."

Xelloss smirked coolly, pulling her roughly into him.

"Maybe later." He replied dryly, capturing her lips with his own before she could protest.

* * *

O O O

* * *

_...You did. Until you found more exotic robes to chase..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

**_Wow, yeah so I hope it was worth it. I liked the way it turned out. Maybe I'll add more to it later. Heh, but not now. It was late enough as it was. See ya on Monday. (nn)_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_On time once more! Hooray! Only two more chapters to go after this one..._**

**_Time to really push on! (nn) _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_- Nicci _**

* * *

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

**_Rêisi: Thankies! Hope this Melzel and Gourrina Action make you grin! (n-)_**

**_Story Weaver1: Poor Filia, but no, she's not the only weak one. The more power they absorb, the greater the pull... as this chapter will demonstrate. As for what they double, your are so close! All will be revealed next chapter... or the one after; we shall see how that goes. Good eye on noting the foreshadowing. DOWN WITH MEGALOMANIA, UP WITH CALCULATING STUDS!!! (nn)_**

**_Heh, thanks guys, enjoy! (n-)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_One Last Seduction..._

* * *

Zelgadiss followed her quietly down the hall, watching her dress meld in with the shadows, the red seeming to darken the further on they went.

He had wanted to talk to her so badly, so much he had needed to say, and yet now all he could bring himself to do was silently follow her lead.

He hated that about himself, he hated that in the end he was always such a coward.

Weak, more like it. Weak and vulnerable, but terrified of anyone finding that out. Surely there were thousands of men exactly like him, and if he saw any of them... well that was _really_ why he hated Xelloss so much wasn't it? Xelloss pretended to be that way, but underneath it all the monster knew exactly what he was doing. They look so much alike and yet couldn't be further apart.

He really hated him, nearly as much as he cared for Amelia.

He was unaware of when he had first taken a fondness to the princess, maybe it was just something that happened inevitably after you spent long amounts of time with a compatible personality, but that was just it, he had begun to find her _compatible_. Before Lina only his men had shared that kind of bond with him.

It was unnerving at first, and so naturally he had tried to distance himself from it, but in the end...

He glanced at her haunting profile as she paused at the stairs to smile back at him.

_In the end I find myself following her down a dark hallway that positively screams trap. I do that so often when I'm with her I suppose it's just second nature now..._ He mused dryly, crossing his arms with a tired smirk.

"How much further, Amelia?" He asked tiredly and she smiled, a bit of her old shyness back in play.

"Just a little bit further, Mr. Zelgadiss." She replied merrily, turning with almost a twirl as she stepped down the stairs.

He sighed wearily, a bemused smirk quirking the corners of his mouth as he followed her down.

_... Just a little bit further..._ She went on silently to herself. _... And you'll finally be home Mr. Zelgadiss... _

_...Home for good..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Lina smiled, looking up at Gourry.

"Do you hear that?" She asked coolly, looking over her shoulder towards the door. "Why it seems little Amelia's brought Zel here afterall. I really wasn't sure she had it in her."

"Where do we go from here?" Gourry asked, his countenance darkening.

"Oh wow, Gourry. You're even _more_ protective now." The sorceress smirked, lazily holding up a hand from him to take.

He did so obediently, helping her to her feet with a graceful flourish.

"Heh..." She grinned wanly, tilting her head to appraise him. "My _King_..."

He met her calculating gaze, his eyes an open ode to submission, eyes only for her piercing and yet no harm to her at all.

"Lift me up." She ordered coolly, holding her head high despite her racing heart.

"Do we have time?" He asked darkly.

"Oooh, Gourry, so serious now." She stated dryly, smirking coldly and holding out her arms. "There's always time for you to serve your Queen, never forget that."

"I live to serve you, Lina." He murmured wrapping his arms around her small waist and raising her to meet his adulating gaze. "In this life, and in the next of need be."

Just once, her eyes flickered threatening to break and release the old Lina at this honest declaration, and then he kissed her.

The talismans flickered mischievously in the light, knowing that the two thralls intertwining together would easily drown out their former selves.

It was only a matter of time and the world would be theirs.

"There's a back door, through here." Lina stated calmly, breaking away and he compliantly set her back down, his gaze following her pointing hand.

"It leads to the servants' quarters." She explained as he easily broke the lock. "We'll exit, and circle around, she'll have turned Zel by the time we return."

"No one will be safe from us, will they, Lina?" He asked expressionlessly, holding open the door for her.

"Oh, Gourry." She muttered with a dry grin, eyeing him with two shades from saddened eyes. "They never were. I just never wanted the world before now. A bit silly really, when it was there for the taking all along."

Gourry stood tall, his eyes flashing something unreadable to the prominent sorceress. "I'll give you the world, Lina. I've always wanted too."

Lina swallowed, her eyes flashing once before hallowing back out as she gave a dry laugh.

"Well it seems the talismans have turned you into a poet, Gourry." Lina replied, heading out of the room, knowing he'd follow. "I'll have to get them some fresh blood to thank them."

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Through here, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia stated holding open the door with a smile, leaning against it nervously. "It's so amazing; I can't wait for you to see it."

"See what?" Zelgadiss asked, growing mildly suspicious as he stuck his head in the darkened room. "Amelia wha..."

He trailed off, the haunting red glow of the lone talisman drawing him in. "That's Dade's bracelet, isn't it Amelia?"

"Yes." She replied calmly, gently closing the door behind her as he walked slowly to the table. "He no longer needs it."

"How can he not?" The chimera whispered in awe, picking it up gently, as though it were made of glass. "It's beautiful..."

"Put it on, Mr. Zelgadiss..." The Princess whispered pleadingly, clasping a hand to its partner at her throat. "You're the one who really deserves it... please..."

Zelgadiss swallowed in awe, turning to peer into her pleading and insistent gaze.

He wanted to put it on, he could feel the power emancipating from it, the promises it held, confidence, love... a cure...

Amelia saw his hesitation and reached out gently taking it from his slack hold, he let out a murmur of protest and she met his gaze with a small smile.

He looked down, feeling her soft hands on her wrist and watched as she clasped it closed around his stone pulse.

Amelia smiled up at him merrily and then her gaze broke in horror.

"Mr... Mr... Zelgadiss..." She whispered softly, the horror never leaving her bright blue orbs.

"Don't look at me..." He hissed darkly, covering his face. "I'm a monster... a weak pathetic monster..."

He lifted his head in rage, slamming a hand on the table causing her to let out a startled gasp. "Do you understand, Amelia? I'm a monster! But I need power, and lots of it!"

"O... of course..." She whispered, giving a slight curtsy out of impulse.

This side... She had no idea that he had been hiding this from all of them…

Was his own image all he really cared about?

Zelgadiss smirked darkly, crossing his arms. "Relax, Amelia. You've been such a good girl, adoring me even despite this weak and pathetic form, when I'm finally powerful I won't forget that.

He waited calmly until she met his gaze. She saw the coldness there and flinched, giving what she hoped appeared to be an understanding nod.

He grinned icily; moving past her roughly and tossing open the door. "Good, now let's go..."

He focused his sharp, yet hallow gaze out into the dimness of the hall, his ears twitching as he heard Lina's approach.

"It's time I showed Xelloss how I truly feel about him..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

**_I really liked writing "Dominant Lina", but I'm not really a fan of submissive men… (oO) However, Lina is, so hey! (nn) _**

**_Yes, I believe that is what's really under Zel's coldness, I believe that's how Rezo got to him in the first place. The self-hatred anyway, not so much the power lust I'm sure his encounter with Rezo killed that; but then again I don't really feel any of the Slayers have that, or their world would have been doomed long ago… _**

****

**_Heh, imagine Xelloss on a power trip… -x- shivers –x- _**

****

**_See ya tomorrow! (nn) _**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_And now, the showdown of Wills..._**

* * *

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

**_raywing: Yes she was. No worries, Amelia's still in there, and next chapter all will be well in Melzel land, I promise..._**

**_Rêisi: Hee, you know it._**

**_HieiWannabe: I know, I don't really know how I feel about it, but it definitely wouldn't be dull... Glad you reviewed. (nn)_**

**_Story Weaver1: More like a Will really... hint hint... (n-) And come on, he totally hates himself, not his skill or his mind, but his looks and his weakness, which is all I make him hate here. Actually, he comes off as a real jerk in this chapter, but don't worry, everything will be better next chapter, I promise. Still... you're gonna hate what I do to him here... (xX) I hated doing it..._**

* * *

O O O

* * *

_...The light burns bright, beyond all night..._

_... For the night is wrought with blood and lust..._

**_...The suffering of the wicked and the joy of the fooled..._**

_... They shall join and be well met..._

_... But in the end only the wicked shall stand..._

**_... For he is pure..._**

* * *

O O O

* * *

_...You're evil, Xelloss. Pure and simple..._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Abyss..._

* * *

"He isn't here." Lina muttered, scowling back down the hall and turning on her heel. "Oh Amelia, you just couldn't tell him no, could you?" 

She eyed Gourry bitterly. "Love turns the weak into nothing more than dogs. Amelia's as loyal to Zel, as you are to me my _King..._"

Gourry flinched at her snide tone but shook it off, following behind her obediently. "What do you want me to do?"

"You?" Lina repeated coldly, not even bothering to look back. "Nothing. I'll handle this. The ruler must always handle a rebellion, or there will only be more. If Zel's my only opposition, I'll just have to take him down a peg, so he's beneath me like the rest of you."

"Everyone's beneath you, aren't they, Lina?" He asked in a soft combination of awe and wistfulness, following her back up the stairs.

"Damn straight." She muttered, picking up her pace. "And they always will be."

* * *

O O O

* * *

"Out of my way." Zelgadiss ordered Dade. The prince was blocking his path, and the chimera pulled free his sword threateningly. "I won't ask again." 

Dade arched a brow coolly, his hand ready to pull free his own sword but he resisted. "The Queen won't like this."

"I don't care what Lina thinks." He hissed, pointing his sword at the prince's throat icily. "In fact, in my opinion, Amelia's the only Queen here, by birth and by measure."

Amelia bit her lip, looking out the door frame. She could hear Xelloss and Filia down the hall. They were only twenty feet away when Dade had tackled the unsuspecting chimera and pulled him into the room.

He was right to do so, Miss Lina wouldn't like this at all.

"See." Dade nodded, noting the princess' expression calmly. "Even Amelia knows it to be true. Lina is the Queen, Gourry the King, Amelia the Princess, and I the Harold."

"You are a Prince now, Master Zelgadiss..." He stated pointedly, wrapping his hand around Zelgadiss blade as he met his gaze. "Is that not enough for you?"

Zelgadiss slid the bade out of his hand with intent, reveling in the prince's hiss and smirking at Amelia's startled cry.

"Obviously not." He replied coolly.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss stared openly at her closed eyes, holding her cheek gently enjoying her soft smothered moans and the flush adorning her pure features. 

It wasn't enough, though. Not for him.

He wanted to shock her, keep her unbalanced, more than wanting it he needed it.

He needed to feel her squirm beneath him, he wanted to cause her pleasure, reveled in the power to do so, but he needed to satisfy the darkness in himself as well.

He shoved her hard into the wall, and her eyes flashed open in shock before closing once more.

She liked it, the shock, and the fear; of course, if she liked _him_ she'd easily like all he could provide.

There was so much more he could do...

_"You are a Prince now, Master Zelgadiss... Is that not enough for you?"_

He groaned silently at the interruption, and broke away quickly.

"What is it?" Filia asked nervously as he turned and cast a dark glance; his bangs darkening his face.

"Oh dear." He replied mildly, watching as two familiar figures snuck unseen into the room down the hall. The voices growing louder. "It appears we were about to have an audience, but they suddenly found themselves distracted."

Filia blanched, straightening up and brushing her golden lock behind her ears nervously.

He turned back to her with a tight smile, his eyes sliding closed once more. "Let's go say hello, shall we Filia?"

* * *

O O O

* * *

Dade glared at him, holding his wounded hand, the blood dripping down his arm making Amelia pale and Zelgadiss grin. 

"Gee, Zel." A snide voice cut in icily. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

He turned to find Lina standing there haughtily, her arms crossed in the same patronizing fashion he had used himself, so many times in the past.

"Lina." He acknowledged coolly, turning his sword toward her, and she placed a quick hand on Gourry's arm to stop him from loosing his own sword.

"What was that?" She asked darkly, placing a hand to her ear coldly. "I believe you left out a title there, a well earned one at that."

"Hardly." He snorted darkly, rolling his eyes and the swordsman's eyes flashed. "You're as much a Queen as that lapdog beside you is a king."

Lina smiled coolly, bemused as said lap dog let out a low snarl, his hand acing to pull free his sword. "Is that so? Are we choosing to play dumb then, Zel?"

Amelia bit her lip and called out. "Wait! Miss Lina he doesn't realize! He's only just joined us, the powers going to his head!"

"Oh, I'm more than aware of that, Amelia." Lina replied calmly, never taking her gaze from the furious chimera's. "That's the only reason I have yet to cut him down and make him beg my forgiveness."

"As if you could." Zelgadiss spat and Lina let out a dark amused chuckle.

"You see, Amelia?" She went on, lifting a lazy hand to Zelgadiss. "He's obviously not thinking clearly, imagine what would happen if I **_Fireball-ed_** him right now? What with the power of the talismans doubling the Will behind it..."

"Just try it..." He growled, and Lina stared at him coldly, wondering how she was going to cut through the cloud of arrogance polluting his mind.

It's be a shame to have to kill him, Amelia would never truly be the same again.

"Maybe you should have threatened him with a **_Dragon Slave_**, eh Lina." A snide voice spoke up, causing the room to turn and blink at the mazoku and ryuzoku pair as they entered the room.

"That would certainly be enough to dissuade me, if I were in his position." He went on easily, reaching into his pack calmly. "Although, since I've arrived maybe you could put your little fight on hold, and we could... discuss this."

Lina smirked darkly, ripping the talisman from Zelgadiss' wrist, the swordsman knocking him out as she did so.

Amelia let out a scream, and ran to his side as he collapsed unconscious to the floor. "Mr. Zelgadiss!"

She knelt at his side, cradling his head as she peered up at Lina in horror. "Miss... Miss Lina... why..."

"Sorry, Amelia." Lina replied calmly, tossing the talisman to Dade, who caught it with his good hand and strapped it to his blood covered wrist expressionlessly. "But Xelloss may actually have something useful to say, and I doubt Zel was really in a 'talking' mood."

"Wise as always, Lina." Xelloss replied coolly, amused and annoyed at this new face of hers.

He would love to keep her this way, but it was obvious that due to Amelia's tampering, she could never be controlled. If only Lina had been the first to connect with the talismans in their true form. She would have made a powerful ally, now she was a dire threat.

_How unfortunate…_

Lina smirked idly, crossing her arms. "So Xelloss, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, just some nagging thoughts." He replied cheerily, motioning for them to take a seat at one of the tables. The room appeared to be a study of some sort. Tasteful design, a nice place for to sit and talk before battle.

Lina smirked and joined him. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Do you know the tale of the Ruby Gilded Dagger?" Xelloss asked softly, waving Filia and Dade over to join. "It's quite a fascinating tale really."

"I can't say that I do." She replied calmly, a bemused smirk adorning her features as she crossed her arms, Gourry leaned against the bookshelf, glancing from them to the weeping princess and her chimera on the floor.

"Long ago, shortly after the war of the monsters fall actually..." He began, his hands weaving the tale along with his words. "The Lord of Nightmares did something, well rather _odd_, really..."

He smiled at his audience wanly, tilting his head in bemusement. "The Water Dragon King had sealed a great wizard, Lei Magnus was his name, in a casket of ice, and well, the Lord of Nightmares broke him out."

"What's odd about this..." He continued, holding Lina's knowing gaze. "Was that he had been the vessel inhabited by our Ruby Eyed Lord, Shabrinigdo, during the War of the Monsters fall."

Filia let out a startled gasp and Lina rolled her eyes.

"Common knowledge." She sated boredly. "Get to the point."

Xelloss smirked calmly, giving her a gracious nod. "Well, the point is this, when the Lord of Nightmare's broke him out, she decided she wanted the old Lei Magnus back..."

He looked pointedly at Lina. "Seems like L-sama sort of has a thing for, oh the more _Chaotic_ humans in history."

Something unreadable flashed across the sorceress' gaze and Xelloss grinned, lifting a hand and directed on his tale.

"So she sealed his power into the hallowed shell of ice with a golden dagger..." He explained smoothly. "Its hilt and blade stained crimson to this day..."

He stood with a flourish, dumping the contents of his traveling bag on the table...

Lina and the others leaned in... there were the remaining two talismans, one broken, one whole...

And a ruby gilded dagger...

"You see, Miss Lina!" He concluded grandly, picking up the dagger and examining it gently in the dim light. "The ice that broke off that hallow shell, was permanently stained red as well! The crystallized essence of the Ruby Lord himself. This is the true make up of that oh so rare stone we call… Demons Blood."

He tossed the dagger to Filia, who caught in a combination of awe and revulsion, folding it up in her cloak.

Xelloss grinned darkly, running a hand across the ruby gilded clasp at his throat. "Demons Blood, such a fantastic term for it. Hellmaster Phibrizzo came to my Mistress that year we met, Miss Lina, and_ forced_ her to order me to aid him in his plans for you..."

His eyes opened and he peered into her stunned ruby eyes maddeningly. "I hated him for that, and he knew it. So, in order to enlist my best performance, he gave me those talismans. I already had the dagger and the rest, after all that is how I knew the tale, and he knew me well enough to know that I'd value the remainders, a personal treasure."

Xelloss sighed darkly. "Of course, he also said that if _you_ ever took an interest in them Lina, then I was to give them to you, and I must admit, after I had determined what you were capable of..."

He stared calmly into those hallow ruby depths, the memory of her power electrifying even in his mind. "I wanted to..."

"Your blood, has mixed with them..." He muttered accusingly, brandishing the broken talisman for all to see. "And worse, your _Will!_ For that is what they _really_ empower, Miss Lina, your _Will!_ Your blood awoke them, and in turn they have awoken that which has the strongest pull over all of your mortal minds."

Lina smirked softly, ignoring Filia's horrified gasp. "Well, save for that little bit of history there Xelloss, you really didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"Oh my, well that is unfortunate." He muttered coolly, arching a brow. "Now then, since you've heard what_ I_ know, perhaps you'd be willing to answer a question for me, if you can."

"What's that?" Lina goaded coolly, standing to her feet, snapping pointedly behind her back, noting Gourry's nod of understanding.

"Why us?" He demanded, his voice braking with irritation. "Why monster, hmm? There are thousands of powerful sorcerers in the world, and even dragons, why feed off us? It was so much safer to drain humans; you had to have known that!"

"Yes, we knew Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cried standing to her feet, her tiny fists clenched in rage. "But to use humans..."

She lifted her tear stained eyes to meet him, the power there stunning. "That would be _Evil!_"

The princess shrugged tiredly, a small smile on her lips. "So I decided to absorb _evil_ instead. Turns out, the talismans like it."

Xelloss gawked at her in horrified amazement, and then he laughed...

He couldn't help it, it was just so...

"Hey! Xelloss!" Lina yelled, nodding to Gourry who tossed Amelia the last whole Talisman. "Sorry about this, nothing personal..."

She met Dade and Amelia's gaze, each of them lifting their arms to present there Talismans.

Lina smirked, giving him a wary shrug, cutting off his laughter. "But you're the most powerful monster we know. Too bad, I always kinda liked you..."

Xelloss blinked at her for a moment and then the Talismans shone bright, triple streams of energy assaulting him.

"No!" Filia cried, standing to run to him.

"Stay where you are, Filia." Lina ordered glaring at her darkly. "Unless you're prepared to kill us to save him."

"No.. need... to... get... involved... Filia..." Xelloss cut in with a wan grin, she could swear it was almost amused. "...This... is... what... I was... waiting... for..."

He let out a wary groan, his power draining from him in torrents.

It was funny really; there was only one way to come out of this, all of his toys still intact, it was a bit insulting really, what he was willing to do for them.

But it had taken nearly a Millennia to stave off boredom like this; he wasn't ready to give them up yet.

Lina cackled madly, watching him squirm. "Oh Xelloss, did you really... huh?"

Xelloss dared a smirk as in unison the Talismans began to vibrate and scream.

"You see now, Lina!" He yelled gritting his teeth, feeling as though he was being torn in two. "You may have been able to absorb Dira and Dara, but tell me, do you really think you can handle _me_?"

He smirked coldly. "Well Lina, how about it? Are you evil enough?"

Amelia cried out in agony, her Talisman screamed even louder and shattered, throwing her to the floor.

"Why, Miss Amelia. Yours is the first to go…" Xelloss chided calmly, smirking down at her, gritting his teeth. "No surprise there, really…"

Dade let out a grunt of his own, sinking to his knees as his shattered as well.

"Good, good..." Xelloss stated merrily, turning to Lina, the feeling of pain a mere tickling sensation now.

"Well Lina?" He asked calmly. "Is your _Will_ strong enough, hmm?"

Lina stared in horror as he let out a mad laugh and the Talisman on her wrist began to fracture.

"Well?!!" He yelled, feeling his own _Evil_ cackling at him from around the room. "Are you more _evil_ than me, Lina? Huh?!"

Lina smirked and Filia stared in horror as she held her fracturing Talisman up, turning her face away.

"No..." She whispered calmly.

"No one could be..." Filia whispered in horrified awe, sinking to her knees as Xelloss cast her a brief, knowing, look before grabbing the sorceress' wrist, the final Talisman shattering in his gloved palm.

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**Okay, so Xelloss' little tale, totally made up. Sorry, but it's a fun thought! (nn)**_

_**See you tomorrow for the "How do we deal with the way we just behaved" part... (n n)**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCALIMER: _I still do not own The Slayers..._**

* * *

**_Wow, this story is weird._**

**_Heh, yeah I hope you like, I... like it, I had a lot of odd influences in it this month and I wrote this chapter after ducking out of a Halloween party a little early._**

**_I'm sure I'll look back at it in a month and go, huh, so that's what I was doing._**

**_None the less. I hope you like it._**

**_Happy Halloween! _**

* * *

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

  
**_Story Weaver1_****_: Heh, glad you thought so. Poor Xelloss, and poor gang... (- -) _**

**_Rêisi: He gets better! I swear! (nn)_**

**_katanbuilder3: Thank you. I hope you like how I end it. _**

**_HieiWannabe: Thank you! I've only made it to book four, send me a link with the info. I'm always looking, it's just so hard to find real info and not rumors. (xX)_**

**_Thanks so much for sticking with this one guys, you rock. (nn)_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Regrets…_

* * *

Amelia watched Dade's carriage leave, turning away from the window to peer at the others.

The room was grim and cold, a stark contrast to the crisp mourning outside.

"He said he would keep all of this to himself..." She whispered, taking a seat at the table, not brave enough to do more than sneak a glance at the chimera beside her. "However, he really doesn't think a merger between our two kingdoms would be... in our... best interests..."

The princess cut off, dissolving into tears.

"What will daddy say when he wakes up?"

Zelgadiss stared at the weeping princess, holding an ice pack to his head morosely.

"I'm sorry, Amelia..." He murmured softly, braving a look at the nearly expressionless sorceress. "I suppose I'll stay here with her, it's the least I can do to atone from my actions, what about you Lina?"

Lina bit her lip and shook her head, the shock still not quite wearing off. "Um... well... I'm not sure really..."

Gourry said nothing, staring straight ahead, his own expression even more unreadable.

Filia watched them sadly, as the seconds on the clock ticked by, echoing around the silent room.

This wasn't like before. No, this time not only had bad things happened, but Lina and her friends had also behaved shamefully, and worse, they were all too smart to just excuse away their actions…

She didn't know what to do, so far her presence here had been completely useless.

She cast a wary glance at the equally expressionless mazoku beside her and closed her eyes with a wince.

Well, she had managed to commit what could easily be considered treason.

"But I'd do it again..." She whispered in realization.

"Come again, Filia?" Lina asked heavily, Amelia swallowed back a sob and lifted her head to look at the dragoness.

"Well, that's it, isn't it?" Filia asked aloud, standing to her feet and looking into their broken gazes. "That's how you forgive yourself after you've done something awful."

She looked over to Xelloss, something unreadable in her gaze. "You ask yourself if you'd do it again, if the answer is yes, then by your own morals you did nothing wrong, if the answer is no, you can be certain you won't do it again..."

She turned away, pointing commandingly at Lina. "Miss Lina! Do you still want to take over the world?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lina asked, genuinely disgusted at the thought. "I like my privacy. Hell, if Gourry wasn't so compliant I would have ditched him a long time ago. Being a leader is just too stressful."

"Thanks, Lina." Zelgadiss muttered, even despite his tone a bemused smile tugging at his lips. "Following you is no picnic either."

Lina grinned, sitting back down. "Good, glad that's out of the way. You know something Filia, I do feel better."

Filia giggled, turning to Amelia. "How about you, Amelia? I didn't really understand what your motivation was here..."

Amelia smiled sadly, looking to Zelgadiss. "I just wanted the power to finally make my own destiny..."

"The future I dream of has Justice and goodness..." She whispered sadly, smiling softly at the chimera. "And you, Mr. Zelgadiss, in the end those are the only things I suppose I truly care about..."

Zelgadiss smiled sadly back at her, unable to voice his thoughts and he hoped his smile would be enough.

Amelia looked back at the rest of them. "But I don't ever want to sacrifice anyone to get to that destiny."

"I just wanted to be... more..." Zelgadiss whispered, unable to take his eyes from her. "But not that,.. I'll never be that…"

_I'll never be… Rezo… _He thought darkly, his own actions far too close for comfort.

Lina smirked knowingly, smacking Gourry across the waist as Amelia placed a consoling hand on the chimera's shoulder. He squeezed it gratefully.

"How 'bout you, Gourry?" Lina asked curiously. "Would you do it again?"

Gourry looked down at her, something unreadable in his eyes. "Lina... when I'm with you..."

He sighed running a hand through his blond locks with a wary chuckle. "Well… just don't get possessed again, alright? Cause if they get you, they get _both_ of us."

Lina flushed, sinking down in her chair. "Thanks, Gourry. I'll try and keep that in mind."

Filia smiled softly, sitting back down, pleased she could help. "Well, now that we know, perhaps we should discuss where we're all headed. Miss Lina?"

"Hold on, Filia." Lina cut in, raising a hand and turning towards the oddly silent mazoku. "I want to know if there was anything Xelloss would have done differently, you know, in case this happens again."

"Hm, no, Miss Lina." Xelloss spoke up easily, smiling tightly. "See the only thing I could have done differently is to have killed Amelia right from the beginning, and if I had wanted to do that, well… I would have."

He smiled tightly at his horrified audience, rubbing the back of his head warily. "You see, I do what I want, when I want. I'd really suggest you all do the same, but it's so hard for you mortals..."

He looked pointedly at each of them.

"You see..." He murmured softly, standing to his feet calmly. "None of you really seem to know what you want, that must be frustrating..."

He glanced at Filia's pensive face, waiting till she met his gaze. "Then again, perhaps you do, and you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

Filia swallowed dryly and he offered her a gloved hand. "May I escort you home, Miss Filia. Perhaps you can mull it over along the way. I have the time and I'm sure to find whatever conclusion you come to most amusing..."

He cracked an eye, the corners of his mouth tugging into an amused smirk. "I always do."

Filia swallowed again, aware of their eyes on her, the silence mocking.

She bit her lip and stood calmly, taking his hand. "I... yes... that would be fine..."

Lina arched a brow as Xelloss gave a mocking wave, accompanied by a short bow.

"Be seeing you, Lina." He stated snidely and Filia gave them a sad smile, as they faded away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Lina stated warily, crossing her arms. "But I guess that was Xelloss not having any regrets."

"I suspect _Filia_ might regret her decision." Zelgadiss replied dryly, leaning back in his seat and smiling over at the princess. "But sometimes you have to throw yourself out there I suppose."

"Why, Zel!" Lina chided with a knowing grin. "I think Xelloss got to you there."

"More like this whole experience." He replied tiredly. "One thing is for sure..."

He looked at Amelia softly. "That night, in the desert, well you were the whole reason I came back."

He grinned in bemusement, taking her hand as she blushed shyly.

"Perhaps I'll end up calling Saillune home afterall." He murmured quietly, meeting those watery blue orbs.

"I'd like that..." She whispered softly.

Lina smirked, shaking her head. "Leave it to you two to take a terrible tragedy and turn it into a romance."

The duo laughed and she rolled her eyes turning to the door. "Come on, Gourry. It appears we have some bandits to go hunt down. I say we drag 'em back here and release 'em into the wild. We need to protect endangered bandits."

"Why's that, Lina?" Gourry asked, following her out the door.

"Because..." She replied warily, the tossing a wave over her shoulder as she headed out. "If I kill anymore monsters after this little ordeal, well _they_ may just start hunting _us_."

"Just like the good old days, huh Lina?" He asked, holding open the door and casting a longing glance at the horizon.

"Hey!" She responded, poking him in the chest hard. "You heard Xelloss; these _are_ the good old days."

Gourry blinked thoughtfully. "No regrets, huh..."

He looked down at her and she blinked warily as he picked her up.

"Gourry!" She yelped, looking from him to the ground in horror. "What are you..."

She paused mid yelp as he planted a kiss on her lips, making her blush scarlet.

He pulled away with a happy grin. "Wow, Lina... I..."

He trailed off at the look on her face, and quickly set her down, swallowing nervously.

"You... are... so... going... to... **_regret_**..." She glared up at him pointedly, pulling her hands back in rage. "THAT!!!"

Zelgadiss smirked, wrapping an arm around his princess as they watched Lina hurl a series of Fireballs at the poor swordsman.

Amelia smiled, looking from the window to him. "Do you think Miss Lina will ever admit how she feels about Mr. Gourry?"

Zelgadiss sighed, giving her a tired smiled, cupping her cheeks with his hand gently. "Oh, maybe after the _next_ near death experience, or _possession_, or maybe on the next bandit hunt for all I know."

Amelia giggled, smiling up at him adoringly. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope." He replied coolly, leaning down to meet her smiling lips.

"But I'll show you what I do care about..."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia stared up at him as they materialized into her bedroom.

"Do you really have no regrets?" She asked quietly.

"None at all." He replied simply, twirling some of her hair around his gloved finger. "Does that bother you?"

Filia blinked, biting her lip and turning away. "I... I don't know..."

Xelloss smirked coolly, tugging on the captured strands of hair to force her gaze back on him.

She gasped with a start, focusing her stunned blue eyes on his cold amethyst shards.

"Well let me ask you this, before you go all philosophical on me..." He muttered dryly. "If I were to leave now, would you regret it?"

Filia stared into those piercing depths and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Yes." She whispered softly, her voice breaking bitterly at the truth of that statement.

There were many things he could have said, the power she was giving him with that simple admission so easy to take advantage of.

But really...

"So would I..." He murmured coolly, waiting patiently as she opened her eyes once more.

He smirked coolly, leaning in softly.

It was time to close them again…

* * *

O O O

* * *

_...You always end up doing exactly what I want in the end anyway..._

* * *

O O O

* * *

**… FINIRE **...

* * *

O O O

* * *

**_I had a hard time with this chapter because in the series, they always just defeated the Villain and then they could go away, but in this story, well they sort of ended up becoming the Villains themselves..._**

**_Heh... save the one who was already a Villain..._**

**_Nah, Xelloss is totally an Anti-Hero, well as long as he can use you anyway... (nn)_**

**_Still, it was hard to write, I don't think I ever want to write him quite like this again, but then again, he has a tendency to write himself._**

**_Good times. See you on the next one!_**

**_- Nicci Rockdad _**


End file.
